GaraGara Puisi
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: 'APDETH'. Hmm, jadi seperti itu. Suasana romantis... Kembang api... Telepon... Dansa... Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, lalu selanjutnya? "Aku..." "Aku juga...". The Last Chapter. Gomen coz super duper amat sangat lama ngapdethnya! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

Present

.

.

…GARA-GARA PUISI…

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

Rhyme Cuma minjem, ngak di ambil kok

**WARNING : AU-HIGH SCHOOL, OOC, Beserta ke-GARING-an dan ke-GURIH-annya(???)**

Aloha semuanya…., aku author baru, mohon bimbingannya*maklum kouhai*. Tolong segala kesalahan di maklumi yach. dan maafkanlah segala sesuatu yang aneh di fic ini, ke-gaje-annya, ke-OOC-annya, ke-OC-annya, misstypo-nya. Dan juga ada hal yang*mungkin* kurang bisa senpai-senpai sekalian terima….

1,2,3, TAKE…ACTION….

-

-

**Di **koridor Konohagakuen, tampaklah seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata biru dan wajah imutnya sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berhenti di depan lokernya. Memutar kunci kodenya, dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa juga. Ada sesuatu yang membuat naruto—nama pemuda pirang ini— tertarik membuka lokernya pagi ini.

CKLEK…

Pintu loker itu terbuka, dan berjatuhanlah amplop berbagai warna ke lantai yang di pijaknya. Naruto segera membungkuk, mencari-cari amplop yang sedang ia cari.

"ungu…ungu…—ah, ini pink—ungu…ungu….—ini merah—ih mana sih…unggguuu. Ah ini dia, hehehe" Uzumaki Naruto, adalah salah satu dari cowok-cowok terkenal di konoha. Dia bersama lima orang temannya adalah salah satu anggota _boy band_, Konoha Junior. Di mana anggotanya juga adalah anak cowok seperti Naruto, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku No Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akamichi Chouji. Yah, bagi mereka semua mendapatkan surat cinta itu biasa. Bahkan, pernah Sasuke kejatuhan surat cinta dari lokernya dan membuat tubuhnya penuh dengan beraneka ragam surat cinta yang menggunung. Bukan hanya surat cinta, tapi juga kado dan boneka-boneka yang menyerupai dirinya. Alhasil setiap hari petugas _Cleaning Service_ sekolah, Zabuza Momochi selalu kerepotan membersihkan tong sampah yang penuh dengan surat cinta dengan bau yang aneh-aneh—dari parfum mahal sampai minyak nyong-nyong—. kalau Cuma satu tong sampah sih tidak masalah. Tapi ini, ada enam buah tong sampah yang harus dia bersihkan—tidak terhitung tong sampah untuk setiap kelas—.

Naruto, sudah ada lebih dari seminggu mendapatkan surat—err—puisi cinta beramplop ungu muda itu. Secara tidak sengaja, karena biasanya Naruto dan teman-temannya, langsung membuang amplop-amplop berisi Kata-Kata yang lebay menggoda itu ke tong sampah. Tapi waktu itu ada sebuah amplop yang tidak terikut terbuang, alias masih tesisa di loker Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya iseng-iseng membacanya. Ternyata beuh, bener giieelaa. Naruto langsung merasa gimana yah, ada rasa yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan Kata-Kata begitu membaca puisi itu. Begitu Naruto selesai membaca puisi itu, ada beberapa lembar helaian kelopak bunga lavender yang jatuh dari lembaran puisi itu..

'hmmm, sepertinya yang ngirimin gue puisi ini adalah pecinta lavender. Dari amplop, bunga, wanginya, serba lavender semua' pikir Naruto. Begitulah seterusnya sampai genap 10 hari Naruto memdapatkan puisi itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ke sepuluh Naruto mendapatkan puisi itu, dia sangat penasaran, siapa yang mengiriminya puisi itu. Saat sedang latihan di _basecamp_ Konoha Junior, Shikamaru memberikan Naruto saran.

"Nar, loe selidikin aja siapa yang ngirimin loe tuh puisi, susah banget sih"

"tapi gimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto _lalo_ (lambat loading*di kemplang ma' Naru*)

"Loe datang aja pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Susah amat sih" saran Shikamaru

Kiba yang saat itu sedang memberi makan Akamaru langsung tergigit tangannya, model rambut Sasuke langsung berubah dari _duck buttock style_ menjadi _monkey buttock style_, Chouji langsung membuang keripik kentangnya, dan Gaara tiba-tiba memiliki alis super tebal seperti Lee(???*lebay mode : on*)

"WHAT THE H**L???" Seru mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Shika loe gila" Kata Kiba

"Mesti minum copi pekat 10 galon" sambung Chouji

"IQ loe berkurang dari 200 menjadi 10" sambung Sasuke

"Harus di kipas sama Temari-nee" Gaara memutuskan sambungan(?).

"Lha, emang napa?" Tanya Shika cuek

"TANYA KENNNAPAA???" Jawab mereka ngikutin iklan di tv.

"IQ-mu memang benar-benar turun Shika" celetuk Sasuke sukses memdapat _death glare_ dari Leader Konoha Junior itu.

"Shika, kamu lupa yah? Naruto itu adalah pangeran paling telat sekolah kita" Kata Kiba

"Dia itu datang paling cepat lima menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai" sambung Chouji

"dia bahkan memecahkan rekor MURKO (MUseum Rekor KOnohagakuen) sebagai murid yang paling banyak telatnya di sepanjang sejarah sihir—eh salah— Konohagakuen" Gaara kembali memutuskan sambungan.(?)

"Loe semua pada ngeremehin gue ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gue ngak percaya loe bisa" celetuk Kiba, di sambut dengan angukan Akamaru dan gonggongan Gaara, Sasuke, dan Chouji.—eh, kebalik— di sambut dengan angukan Gaara, Sasuke, dan Chouji dan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Wokeh, gue pasti bisa ngebuktiin, siapa yang ngirimin gue tuh puisi. Gue bakalan datang PAGI-PAGI!!!" seru Naruto dengan semangatnya, di mana matanya memancarkan api yang membara dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada. Yang lainnya pada sweatdropped.

Sepulangnya dari _basecamp_, kalau ngak salah sekitar pukul 19.45. Naruto langsung menyetel alarm jam tiga pagi! Soalnya dia pikir kalau nyetel jam tiga dia pasti bangun jam 4, ngaret gitu maksudnya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Ayahnya saja sampai heran melihatnya. Biasanya Khusina—istrinya—harus menyiram anaknya dengan air seember baru dia bangun. Memang bisa di bilang anak mereka ini kafir. Ngak pernah tuh yang namanya bertujuan buat bangun pagi 'tuk shalat subuh. Secara diakan bangunnya sekitar jam setengah tujuh lewat.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naruto berangkat dulu yah" pamit Naruto begitu menghabiskan sarapannya di meja makan, biasanya Naruto tak pernah sarapan dengan keluarganya. Dia hanya mencomot roti isi dan langsung pergi men-stater motor ninjanya.

"Naruto kamu ngak sakitkan?" Tanya Minato dengan gaya ala dokter yang memeriksa pasiennya

"Ih, Tou-san apa-apaan sih. Naruto tuh baik-baik aja" jawab Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"NARUTOOO… sudah shalat subuh belum???" Teriak Khusina, mumpung anakya bangun pagi. Naruto yang sudah naik di motornya langsung menjawab.

"BELUMMM… ntar aja Kaa-san" dan langsung membalap motornya menuju Konohagakuen. Sesampainya di sekolah, dia di sambut dengan tatapan kaget bin cengo dari Kotetsu dan Izumo, saat Naruto bertanya ada apa, kedua penjaga sekolah itu langsung lari tungang langgang sambil berteriak 'tolong ada hantu…' dan 'jangan ganggu saya…'. Sekarang gantian Naruto yang cengo tapi, dia ngak mau bercengo-cengo ria di depan pagar, masih ada misi yang harus di tuntaskan. Dia segera memarkir motornya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, lokasi kelasnya dan lokernya. Dalam hati dia tertawa, gara-gara orang yang mengiriminya puisi itu dia jadi melakukan hal yang tak pernah di lakukannya. Datang pagi kesekolah, apa lagi ini masih pagi buta. Biasanya kan dia datang lima menit sebelum pelajaran jam pertama di mulai.

Koridor sekolahnya agak panjang. Di pertengahan koridor di situlah berdiri kokoh loker besi anak murid konohagakuen. Kalau kamu kelas satu, lokermu berada di lantai dua, sama seperti lokasi kelas yang juga ada di lantai dua. Begitu pula kelas dua dan tiga, yang berada di tingkat tiga dan empat. Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai tempat kelasnya berada. Setelah sampai dia berdiri di bagian paling ujung di baian ujung lantai dua.

Tap…tap…tap…

Ada suara langkah kaki seseorang. Naruto sendiri deg-deg'an yippi! soraknya kemudian dalam hati, akhirnya dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini telah mulai mengisi hari-harinya. Tap…, suara langkah itu terhenti, dan naruto menoleh kan kepalanya di balik tembok itu.

Disana. Di depan lokernya. Berdiri. Seorang gadis.

"masya Allah! Ya Allah, kau memang arsitek sejati"

Kini di depan lokernya berdiri seorang gadis, dengan ciri-ciri tingginya semampai, rambur indigonya tergerai indah di belakang punggungnya, kulitnya yang putih mulus, serta matanya yang…tunggu dulu, dia buta? Tapi mengapa gerakannya lincah begitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia memakai kontak lens yang berwarna lavender? Karena setelah naruto perhatikan lebih lanjut hampir semua pernak-pernik anak itu berwarna ungu. Dari tas sampai jepit rambutnya. Pelan-pelan, dengan tangan tangan kanan yang di masukkkan ke dalam saku celananya, serta tas selempangnya yang di sampirkan di pundak kirinya, dia melangkah menuju gadis yang kini akan memasukkan puisi itu kedalam lokernya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan gadis itu terhenti, dia menoleh ke arah naruto, dan di dapatinya naruto telah berada disampingnya, dengan cengiran khasnya dia menatap gadis itu.

'Aku ketahuan…' pikir gadis itu

-

-

TBC

TUBERCOLLUCIS*di rajam*

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR's SIDE :

Wuahaaa, fic pertama ku, fic pertama ku….*nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*

Terima kasih, Arigato Gozaimaz, Merci, Gracias, Thank You, Xie-Xie…

Atas anda sekalian para senpai dan readers yang telah membaca apa lagi mereview Fic Rhime nyang gaje bin aneh ini. Senpai sekalian maafkanlah kouhaimu yang garing, gaje dan khilaf ini.

Rhime butuh kritik dan saran, and kalo boleh tahu flame itu seperti apa yach?* udah gentayangan di Fanfiction, biar aja flame gak tahu*kayaknya flame itu nyeremin banget* kuntilanak yach?*. Rhime punya pertanyaan nih, tolong di jawab yah.

caranya meng-update fanfic gimana sih?*yang ini penting banget, maklum saia rada gaptek*

Jawab lewat review, wokeh? Bagi senpai yang menjawab Rhime doakan mudah-mudahan arwahnya di terima di sisi Allah swt—ehehe, ngak ding. Nyang jawab bakalan dapet pahala, kan bagi-bagi ilmu. Soalnya tahukan Rhime masih kouhai, belum tahu seluk beluk dan proses di fanfiction ini.

BTW ngomong-ngomong, Author NaruHina, jangan Hiatus dong*Hiatus apaan lagi noh?*. Halaman NaruHina jadi sepi nich, dan karena sepi Rhime jadi niat buat jadi Author*meskipun dengan fic gaje*

Kata LIGHT-senpai : KRISIS FIC NARUHINA, KRISIS FIC NARUHINA

Sekali lagi Review…..Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A. Black

Present

.

.

…GARA-GARA PUISI…

Disclaimer :

Rhime : Masa' shi Khisimoto?

Khisimoto-san : ya iyalah gue, ngapain juga loe memodopikasi nama gue, sambung ngak,*ngancem pake golok* sambung…cepetan!

Rhime : iya deh, sensei Rhime sambung. Naruto belongs to MasaSHI Khisimoto-sensei!

**AUTHOR YANG TAK PERNAH TERLEPAS DARI JERATAN TYPO**

**WARNING : AU-HIGH SCHOOL, OOC, GARING DAN PEDES.**

_Episode yang lalu..._

_Naruto yang terus mendapat puisi lavender itu akhirnya menyelidiki siapa yang terus mengiriminya. Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto akhirnya benar-benar bertemu dengan gadis itu. Siapakah gadis yang mampu membuat penasaran Pangeran Telat itu???_

1,2,3, TAKE…ACTION…

'Aku ketahuan…' pikir gadis itu

Mata gadis itu membulat lebar, bibirnya mengatup-ngatup, wajahnya kini mulai memerah dengan sempurna, seluruh tubuhya bergetar ketakutan, tangan kanannya yang bergetar itu menjatuhkan amplop yang baru mau ia masukkan, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat tali tas selempangnya. Gadis itu segera berjongkok dengan gemetaran untuk meraih surat itu, dia terlihat tak sanggup untuk hanya sekedar melirik ke Naruto yang saat ini cengiran di wajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi heran. Saat gadis itu telah mendapatkan puisinya, pergelangan tangannya telah di cengkram erat oleh tangan Naruto. Terlihat kini perbedaan sangat kontras, ketika tangan kecoklatan itu memegang lengan putih gadis itu.

Gadis itu tak sanggup menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya mimpi—yang sepertinya sia-sia—. Poninya menutupi wajahnya yang kian menunduk, sementara itu tangan kanannya meremas-remas puisi yang di genggamnya. Hah, kasihan kertas itu…

Masih dengan posisi tadi. Mereka berdua berjongkok. Dengan Naruto yang memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu, serta gadis itu yang sedang meremas puisinya. Naruto terus saja menatap gadis itu, tanpa merasa bahwa karenanyalah gadis itu terus menunduk. Hening menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya Naruto yang membuka percakapan.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengam senyum manisnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"…." Gadis itu diam tak bergeming di tempatnya, malah makin keras mencengkram kertas puisinya itu.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Namun respon gadis itu tetap sama. Diam.

"Kamu bisu yah?" Tanya Naruto, kini dengan suara yang agak keras dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi senyum mulai menghilang dari wajahnya, tapi hanya sebagian kecil karena masih ada lengkungan tipis di bibirnya itu. Dan gadis itu semakin menundukkan pandangannya, di pejamkan matanya erat. Dan semakin menunduk lagi ketika Naruto hendak melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah dengan sempurna. Kemudian tangan kanan hendak mengambil puisi itu, Naruto agak menariknya karena cengkraman yang kuat dari gadis itu. Kertas itu sudah kusut marut, bahkan ada sobekan kecil di beberapa tempat karena kuku dan tangan berkeringat gadis itu. Naruto segera membaca puisi yang telah berpindah tangan ke tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih mencengkram tangan gadis yang kini sudah bergetar lagi.

"Aku baca yah, puisinya." Kemudian, Naruto membaca puisi itu, saat membaca puisi itu dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis pemalu itu menyadari hal itu, Naruto masih saja tersenyum-senyum. Entah keberanian dari siapa yang ia dapat, gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Pelan-pelan. Tapi entah itu kemalangan atau keberuntungan, karena kini ia telah tepat menatap mata biru menghanyutkan milik Naruto, karena saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto telah selesai membaca puisi itu.

Ketika Naruto mendapati warna ungu lembut itu menatapnya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah…. Cantik, indah bagai padang lavender, lembut bagai salju yang pertama kali turun.

Dan, ketika gadis itu menatap mata biru Naruto, yang ada dipikirannya adalah….kuat, mempesona bagai langit cerah musim panas, tetapi dalam seperti lautan.

Dan untuk mengatasi keterjutannya atas makhluk ciptaan tuhan itu, ia berdeham dan memasang senyumnya sambil bertanya kembali.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Gugup sekali dia. Tapi biar dipikir bagaimanapun, bila dirimu kedapatan sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke loker pujaan hatimu, pasti kau akan seperti Hinata juga. Gugup abieeesss.

"Gugup banget sih," celetuk Naruto kini dia mulai nyegir lagi "Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Ke-ke-kelas X-4." jawab Hinata dengan nada gugup yang masih menghiasi jawabannya. Asal tahu saja , dia masih stand by menatap Naruto, wajahnya? Tahu sendirilah.

"Kenapa kamu mengirimiku puisi-puisi seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya, 'secara dia itukan fans gue' pikirnya narsis

Hinata terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatunya. Dia mulai gusar karena pertanyaan dan Naruto sendiri yang kini masih terus mengamatinya. Kini otaknya sibuk mencari-cari jawaban yang cocok. Tapi berapa kalipun otaknya di putar, 4-5683-986 tetap berputar di otaknya. Because I love you.

"Kamu fansku yah?" Tanya Naruto dengan PD-nya.

"…" Hinata mengangguk, padahal dalam hatinya, lebih Naruto-kun, bukan hanya sekedar fansmu…

"Ohh, gitu."Kemudian masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto menariknya berdiri. Hinata turut saja berdiri. 'tangannya berkeringat' pikir Naruto.

"Aku antar kamu ke kelas yah." ajak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pasrah, dan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Dari sisi kiri dan kanan, terdengar suara bisik-bisik tak jelas. 'Gawat', pikir Hinata 'itu pasti Fansgirl Konoha junior atau Fansgirl Naruto-kun'. Di tengah koridor kelas yang sudah mulai ramai, Naruto masih saja menggengam tangan Hinata, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya dan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mau pingsan itu.

"Ihh, siapa sih tuh? Ganjeng banget, pake pegang-pegangan segala lagi sama Naruto-kun" Bisik seorang cewek berambut coklat pada temannya yang ramburnya dikuncir dua.

"Iya! _So sweet_ banget. Anak kelas berapa sih?" Tanya yang dikuncir dua

"Ngak tau, ntar aja kita cari tahu, gimana?"

"Iya deh. Kita kasih tahu tuh anak FC sebentar." Ujar si kuncir dua penuh semangat, sementara temannya tak kalah semangatnya juga.

'Ya Tuhan, matilah aku' pikir Hinata khawatir. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana nasib anak kelas XI yang harus tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari karena nekat menyatakan cintanya pada Chouji di depan halaman sekolah. Waktu itu, anak kelas IX itu menyatakan cintanya sepulang sekolah menggunakan toa sekolah. Akhrinya anggota KJ (Konoha Junior) FC, mengejar anak kelas XI itu, bahkan dia belum selesai mengucapkan Kata 'Chouji…aishitteru', dia sudah melihat anggota KJ FC dengan latar belakang debu beterbangan di belakangnya sedang berlari menuju dirinya. Dan… jadilah anak itu tergilas dan terbawa oleh anggota KJ FC tadi. Chouji bukannya khawatir malah bersyukur sambil memeluk keripik kentangnya.

"Hahhh, untung saja keripikku tidak terbawa terbang oleh mereka." guman Chouji waktu itu sembari menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Hinata yang waktu itu melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa mendoakan semoga Senpainya itu baik-baik saja. Rupanya, Senpainya itu lupa peraturan pasal 2 ayat (1) undang-undang KJ FC. Bahwa, bagi yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada salah-satu personil KJ, harus meminta persetujuan dari KJ FC. Hinata jadi geli sendiri juga, bila mengingat peraturan gaje yang terdiri dari 50 pasal itu.

"Enggg, Hinata. Kamu itu sodaranya Neji-senpai yah?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan, Neji itu sepupuku." Jawab Hinata

"Kok, masih gemetaran sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi "Nih, kelasmu dah nyampe."

"A-a-arigatou Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata masih belum sanggup menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto jadi gemas sendiri di buatnya. Kini bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar yang sekiranya hampir sampai ke telinganya.

"Ya udah, bai-bai Hinata-chan. Sampai ketemu lagi." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari ada bunyi gedebuk keras yang berasal dari kelas X-4.

Saat tiba di kelasnya, Naruto menyapa ceria semua teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAA!!!" seru Naruto dengan toanya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas, secara tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan gerakan slow motion mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto, mereka semua menganga cengok. Ada apa ini? Apakah ada serangan alien ke bumi atau kiamat yang sudah dekat?. Bukan karena suara Naruto yang kerasnya bukan kepalang, tapi karena Naruto yang menurut mereka datang kepagian. Gerakan selanjutnya mereka yang punya arloji menoleh ke arloji mereka. 'pukul 06.20, buset dah. Naruto cepet banget datangnya'. Lalu dengan takut-takut mereka mundur tiga langkah dari tempat mereka tadi berdiri. 'Makkk! Ada hantu di pagi hari' pikir mereka semua.

"Kamu Naruto yah?" Tanya Lee dengan bodohnya sambil mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Iya, kalian pada kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan gusar karena di perhatikan begitu oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"WUAHHH HEBAT!!!," teriak Lee tepat di telinga Naruto, dan hal itu membuat si pemilik telinga dan yang lainnya menjauh sejauh sampai kedinding belakang kelas. " Teman-teman sekalian, kini sang Pangeran Telat kita, Uzumaki Naruto telah memecahkan rekor untuk pertama kalinya tidak datang terlambat ke sekolah. Give applause." seru Lee yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas, kemudian teman-teman yang memberikan tepuk tangan meriah kepada Naruto, ada yang menyalaminya, ada pula yang mengalungkan bunga di leher Naruto. Dan, sekilas ada bulir keringat besar menggantung di belakang kepala Naruto.

Hari itu, pelajaran fisika yang di jelaskan Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tidak masuk di kepala Naruto. Yang ada Naruto malah mencoret-coret belakang buku tulisnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi ketika pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Entah mengapa kejadian itu begitu membekas di hatinya. Kakashi-sensei yang ternyata sedang menjelaskan di depan, melihat Naruto yang berkelakuan aneh itu. Sensei yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang selalu di tutup masker dan juga suka membaca buku yang bersampul orange aneh yang isinya you-knowlah, langsung mengampiri Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." panggil Kakashi-sensei, tapi Naruto tidak menyahut. Tetap mencoret-coret bukunya dan senyum-senyum kayak orang gila.

"Naarrutto. Uzumakiiii." Panggil Kakashi lagi kali ini terdengar nada sabar yang di sabar-sabarkan dan juga penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, pembuluh vena bermunculan di dahinya. Dan masih tak ada jawaban. Kakashi-sensei mengumpulkan tenaganya, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" Teriak Kashi-sensei, dan kali ini suaranya menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Alhasil seluruh penghuni kelas menjadi kaget di buatnya, apa lagi Naruto yang ternyata telah jauh berada di alam bawah sadarnya jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih dalam setelah mendengar teriakan Kakashi-sensei langsung melesat ke alam sadarnya.

"Haik sensei! Saya telah mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris lima lembar dan sudah memberi makan babi kesayangan Tsunade-Obaachan." jawab Naruto sambil berdiri tegap di tempat duduknya, dikiranya pelajaran hari itu adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris oleh Shizune-sensei.

Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang mereka semua dengan alis yang berkedut heran sambil bertanya dalam hati 'mengapa mereka tertawa? Dan kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada di sini? Hi… dia menatapku ngeri'. Lalu Naruto memberanikan dirinya.

"Kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada di sini? Inikan jamnya Shizune-sensei."

Dan kembali seisi kelas di isi dengan gelak tawa, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang terjatuh dari kursinya. Sebelah alis Kakashi-sensei terangkat naik dan ada empat segitiga siku-siku berkedut di keningnya.

"Ini JAM PELAJARANKU. Naruto Uzumaki. Dan mengapa kau melamun di JAM MENGAJARKU SAAT INI???" Tanya Kakashi-sensei geram. Naruto kini menatap horror wajah Kakashi-sensei, dalam benaknya wajah senseinya itu telah berubah memiliki tanduk di kepalanya. Dan berakhirlah Naruto dengan di beri omelan-omelan oleh Kakashi-sensei, sejak sisa jam pelajaran sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

TRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG……NGING…NGING…NGOK…NGOK…

Suara bel istirahat telah berbunyi, mengakhiri pelajaran dan omelan Kakashi-sensei terhadap Naruto. Setelah Kakashi-sensei berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Kacau lu, Nar. Mangkanya jangan ngelamun saat pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei." Nasehat Gaara.

"Ngelamunin apaan sih lu?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Elak Naruto.

"Ya udah, ke kantin yuk." Ajak yang lainnya.

"Gak ah, 'gi males nih." tolak Naruto

"Oh, ya udah. Duluan yah." Pamit mereka semua meninggalkan Naruto di kelas. Saat teman-temannya sampai di koridor sekolah, Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan lebay para gadis-gadis yang ada di luar sana. 'pasti ada yang mimisan dan pingsan' pikir Naruto menebak kejadian di luar.

"Hah, gara-gara bangun kepagian gue lupa bawa uang jajan gue, lupa pula gue bawa bentou gue. Hah, Hinata…" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuan mereka di depan loker Naruto tadi, Naruto tak hentinya memikirkan gadis pemalu itu. Akhirnya karena bosan di kelas, serta malas di tatap oleh Fansgirlnya yang kebeneran lewat di kelasnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempat biasanya ia menenangkan dirinya. Sesampainya di atap, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang entah—disediakan—oleh—siapa. Baru lima menit dia duduk, Naruto mendengar derap langkah seseorang sedang menaiki tangga…

CKLEK…. Suara pintu di buka seseorang, seseorang itu sedang sibuk membalas—sepertinya—sms dari seseorang, sehingga tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hai Hinata-chan." sapa Naruto pada seseorang itu alias Hinata, Hinata yang kaget di sapa begitu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Seketika saja, Hinata gemetar, dan langsung menunduk menatap bentou yang sedang di pegangnya. Degub jantungnya kini bertambah tiga kali lipat, wajahnya kini semerah apel.

"Kenapa berdiri aja disitu? Sini duduk." ajak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Agak ragu Hinata duduk di samping Naruto, Dengan gemetaran Hinata membuka penutup bentounya. Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata jadi senyum-senyum sendiri

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun tidak makan siang?" Tanya Hinata kalem

"Gue lupa bawa makan siang gue." jawab Naruto sekenanya

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun mau?" Hinata menawarkan bentounya

"Wah, boleh nih? Makasih yah," Naruto kemudian mengambiil onigiri dan melahapnya."Wah, enak. Hinata-chan yah yang buat?" Tanya Naruto setelah melahap habis onigiri yang di ambilnya. Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat, ada rasa senang di dalam hatinya.

"Kalo gitu boleh dong nambah lagi?" Tanya Naruto, tapi belum mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto udah nyomot duluan tuh ayam goreng yang kelihatannya sedap. Naruto terlihat menikmatinya, dan Hinata turut memakan makan siangnya juga. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Masya Allah! Gue lupa" Naruto nepok jidatnya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya, mau menelpon Okaa-sannya dirumah, bahwa dia sebentar terlambat pulang karena akan mengerjakan PR di rumah Shikamaru. Namun baru dia menekan nomer telepon rumahnya, HP-nya udah lobet duluan. Jadilah Naruto mengacak-acak gusar rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan boleh pinjam HP-nya ngak?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyegir malu.

Hinata dengan malu-malu dan menunduk menyerahkan HP-nya pada Naruto, dia malu sekali sampai wajahnya kembali memerah dengan sempurna. Karena , wallpaper yang di guanakan untuk HP-nya itu adalah foto Naruto yang sedang nyegir senang. Naruto menerima HP Hinata dengan mantap, kaget dan langsung cengar-cengir ketika dia melihat fotonya terpampang jelas di HP gadis lavender itu.

"Hinata-chan, dapet darimana nih foto?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum liciknya sambil memperlihatkan wallpaper HP yang sedang di pegannya itu. Spontan tubuh Hinata menegang, wajahnya kini merah kayak rambutan kelewat matang. Langsung saja Hinata menaruh kotak bentounya dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo, masih memegang HP Hinata.

-

-

TBC

TUBERCOLLUSE

AUTHOR'S SIDE

AKU SENANG…AKU SENANG…*Teriak ala Spongebob"

TERIMAKASIHSEMUANYAAA…. Karena-hiks-karena kalian telah membaca fic dan mereview fic aku ini—hiks—* menangis haru*. Maaf yah, Rhimmie baru update, coznya aku baru habis selesai UTS tadi. Gomen buat anda yang sudah menunggu fic saya dengan setia *GR*

Di chapter ini entah apakah masih abal atau udah ngak. Soalnya misstypo emang susah diilangin*ngegosok misstypo pake kain pel*. Di chapter ini banyak banget yah ekspresi Hinata yang memerah wajahnya *bingung saia mau eskpresi apalagi, kalau pucat tandanya dia liat hantu donk*.

Reviewers and readers, apakah alurnya kecepetan? Atau kelambatan? *silahkan cek otak anda masing-masing**dipites*. Rhimmie senang banget bisa dapat review dari para author-author sekalian. Mari kita jawab review

For Erune : thanks a lot buat review dan pujiannya. Btw kapan nih fic senpai di lanjutin?

For Melody Cinta : makasih2 banget atas pendapat, saran dan juga petunjuknya.

For Chian30ne : anda deg-degan, ini dah ada lanjutannya tuh diatas *ngelirik ke atas*. Thanks atas sarannya, btw tebakan senpai benar, Chouji disini di buat mirip ama Shindong. Senpai penggemar SJ yah?

For Light-sapphire-chan : wuahhhh, akhirnya, akhirnya Light-chan mereview fic aku.*senang* Light-chan penggemar naruhina? Thanks review dan sarannya. Naruto hari ini ulang tahun.

For NaMizu No Mai : makasih reviewnya

For Dindoll-chan : thanks for you review

For .sabaku. : makasih atas segalanya *???*

BTW, buat naruhina lovers, hari ini NARUTO ULANG TAHUN. Huwaaa, aku senang banget tanggal 10 ini. Senpai-senpai sekalian, bagaimana kalo kita bikin fic buat ulang tahunnya Naruto kita ini? Gimana? Gimana? Setuju ngak?*ngeliat Naruto yang senyum-senyum gaje*


	3. Chapter 3

Rhyme A. Black

Presenta

.

.

…GARA-GARA PUISI…

Disclaimer :

Rhyme : Masashi Khisimoto-san *manja*

Masashi-sensei : wapa?

Rhyme : tahu ngak, Masashi-san ganteng loh…. Ganteng kalo ngasih Naruto ke aku

Masashi-sensei : wapa? Huh, dalam mimpimu nona…

Rhyme : pundung di pojokkan

SUMMARY

Kehadiran seorang gadis yang memberikan perubahan kepada Naruto. Pelan-pelan kuman-kuman aneh menyelinap di hati Naruto. Membuat gejala-gejala hatinya merasa senang ketika bersama gadis itu.

**AUTHOR YANG ALAY DAN SEORANG MISS TYPO**

(Perkenalkan nama Saya Rhyme A. Black, saya adalah Miss Typo tahun 2009*di keprok*)

**WARNING : AU-HIGH SCHOOL, CHARA YANG SUPER OOC, GARING YANG MENYAKITKAN**

_Episode yang lalu..._

_Pertemuan yang tak di sengaja di saat makan siang, membuat Naruto harus mencari Hinata ke seluruh penjuru sekolah karena HP Hinata yang ketinggalan. Hinata yang lari, mencari tempat yang tak mungkin di datangi oleh Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto berhasil menemukannya._

1,2,3, TAKE…ACTION…

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga, tangan kirinya memegang kotak bentou yang ditinggalkan Hinata tadi. Berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas X-4. Sesampainya di kelas X-4, Naruto menengok ke dalam kelas, mencari-cari sosok Hinata, siapa tahu dia ada di dalam kelasnya. Dalam pikiran Naruto, seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu malu begitu soal wallpaper itu. Karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Bahkan pernah dirinya beserta anak Konoha Junior yang lain mendapati fansnya menyimpan lebih dari1000 foto mereka. Hah, dasar fans fanatic.

"Shino, loe liat Hinata-chan gak?." Tanya Naruto pada anak yang bergaya nyentrik yang sepengetahuan Naruto sangat menyukai serangga itu.

"Gak tuh, tadi gue liat dia pergi makan siang ke—" Kata-Kata Shino terpotong oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang tak sabaran

"Kira-kira loe tahu ngak tempat yang sering dia kunjungi?."

"Loe cari aja ke perpus, ato ngak ke mushalla sekolah." Jawab Shino sambil berlalu, kesel dia kerena Kata-katanya tadi di potong. Langsung saja Naruto mencari Hinata di perpustakaan sekolah yang berada di lantai satu sekolah mereka, kembali menyusuri koridor yang di penuhi oleh teriakan histeris ala lebay dari para fansnya ketika Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah mereka semua. Paling tidak hanya sedikit yang bisa bertahan dari senyum maut cowok paling imut personil konoha junior itu. Setibanya di sana, Naruto tak mendapati gadis pemalu itu di sana. Jadilah dia berjalan menuju mushalla yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolah, baru setengah jalan tiba-tiba HP Hinata berbunyi, langsung Naruto melihat nama yang tertera di HP Hinata kali aja pacarnya, namun betapa kagetnya Naruto, entah dia harus mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak. Karena nama yang tertera di layer HP gadis lavender itu ternyata lebih dari pacar…

-

-

_Ottou-san…_

'gawat' pikir Naruto, bapaknya nelpon gimana nih…., Naruto bingung sendiri. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu dia menekan tombol _yes_ dan menyapa orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Halo?" ujar Naruto takut-takut.

"_Halo, ini siapa? Mana Hinata?." Tanya seseorang dengan suaranya yang nge-bass gieela._

"Ini, Hinatanya juga lagi saya cari om." jawab Naruto

"_lho, memangnya Hinata kemana? Ini dengan siapa sebenarnya." Tanya ayah Hinata_

"Ini dengan temannya om, Hinatanya saya ngak tahu kemana."

"_temannya yang mana?jangan-jangan kamu ngapa-ngapain anak saya." tuduh ayah Hinata dari telepon itu_

"Ini dengan Naruto om, saya ngak ngapa-ngapain Hinata kok om". 'buset dah nih calon mertua galak amat….tunggu dulu, gue mikir apa tadi? _Calon mertua_??? Waduh, udah gila nih gue.

"_Awas kalau kamu berani melakukan sesuatu sama dia! Saya tendang kamu ke ne-ra-ka. Kalau begitu, cepat cari Hinata!. Dan suruh dia supaya menelepon saya se-ce-pat-nya!." _perintah ayah Hinata sebelum menutup telepon itu tak lupa dengan penekanan di beberapa Kata yang 'penting'. Naruto hanya mengurut dada saja setelahnya. Dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju mushalla sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto segera mencari Hinata. Naruto sebenarnya agak ragu masuk ke mushalla itu. Terakhir kali dia masuk mushalla ini adalah ketika perayaan Isra Mira'j Nabi Besar Muhammad saw. Pernah mereka semua di lempar kursi kayu oleh Tsunade-sama gara-gara sebelum acara di mulai, mereka malah nyanyi-nyanyi pake toa mushalla, mereka nyanyi di dekat mimbar gitu, apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto semangat banget nyanyi-nya. Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Chouji udah nganggap tuh mesjid kayak panggung konser. Alhasil, kepala sekolah kita, Tsunade-sama yang mendengar suara mereka dari luar mushalla dan….

"KONOHA JUNIORRRRR!!!!" dan saat itulah orang-orang melihat enam buah kursi melesat menuju mereka dan

'BAK-BIK-BUK-KOMPRANG-WAHUDH-GILA-KAMPRET-BAK-BIK-BUK'

dan berakhirlah mereka di rumah sakit umum konoha karena patah tulang, lebam, dan sebagainya.

Naruto jadi nyengir-nyngir gaje mengingat kejadian itu. Zabuza, petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan ngeliat Naruto, langsung nelpon RSJ Konoha dan mengatakan bahwa ada siswa yang mengalami gangguan jiwa di konohagakuen.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Naruto mengucapkan salam, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ada di dalam mushalla. Beberapa kakak kelas dan guru. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan di lihatlah Hinata yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya. Naruto yang sebenarnya merasa tidak enak, tetap saja nekat mendekati. Dia jadi keder juga nih, masalahnya respon Hinata ke dia itu 'gimana ya…'. Padahalkan seharusnya dia biasa aja

"Ini HP loe, Tadi Ottou-san loe nelpon." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan HP dan kotak makan siang kepada Hinata.

"Ah, he—eh. A-A-A….arigatou Na…Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, ya udah deh kalo gitu, gue permisi dulu yah." ujar Naruto sembari berjalan menuju pintu mushalla.

Kini yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata adalah, 'Naruto-kun pasti marah padaku. Aku benci sendiri kepada diriku kenapa aku mesti seperti ini. Aku juga ingin seperti orang lain. Bisa bebas berdekatan dengan dirinya tanpa harus takut akan pingsan. Dasar… baka Hinata!!' pikir Hinata menyesali dirinya sendiri.

-

-

-

_**Malamnya, Hyuuga mansion**_…

Hinata baru saja selesai makan malam. Di saat dia sedang menaiki tangga menuju, dia kembali teringat pembiacaraan dengan ayahnya pada saat makan malam tadi. Pada saat makan malam Hyuuga-sama menyerangnya dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan tentang pemuda yang bernama Naruto, dan setelah itu Neji, yang nota benenya adalah sepupunya terkena getahnya juga, akhirnya dia kesusahan melepaskan getahnya itu. Apalagi kalau getahnya daun pisang atau getah nangka.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya yang luas dan bernuansa lavender itu, menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman dirumah ini, membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit malam. Saat melihat bintang-bintang itu, dia jadi mengingat Naruto.

"Apakah Naruto-kun marah padaku yah, karena kelakuanku yang aneh ini. Apa lagi katanya Ottou-san telah mengancamnya. Ugh, dia pasti jadi _ilfeel_ padaku." ujar Hinata yang lagi-lagi merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih, dia tidak bisa, sekali ini saja bisa tidak berkelakuan aneh di depan Naruto, apa yang salah pada dirinya?. Hinata melangkah kecermin besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya, menatap bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin itu. Dari atas sampai kebawah, melihat dirinya.

"kau masih banyak kekurangan Hinata, terlalu pemalu, terlalu bodoh, terlalu lebay…terlalu lemah… dan terlalu mencintainya…" pikir Hinata sedih, bagaimanakah caranya, supaya dia bisa mendapatkan hatinya kembali, hatinya yang kini telah terpenjara di hati seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Dia segera naik ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil buku _bedtime story_ kegemarannya. Cerita kesukaannya adalah _sleeping beauty_. Di dalam kisah ini, terkadang dia memimpikan bahwa dia adalah putri tidur dan Naruto adalah pangerannya.

Saat dia hendak melanjutkan bacaannya tentang cerita _beauty and the beast, _tiba-tiba HPnya berdering. Ada SMS masuk.

_From : 0813416xxxxx_

_Tahukah kamu…_

_Mengapa tuhan menciptakan_

_Ada sela di jari-jari tanganmu?_

_Itu karena…_

_Agar aku bisa mengaitkan jari-jariku diantaranya.._

_menggenggam erat tanganmu…_

_Hi, Hinata-chan. Gi ngaps? Gak ngeganggukan?_

_Naruto._

Hinata segera melempar HP kesayangannya itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memucat, keringat dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, semua terasa sunyi dan sepi* Hinata liat setan dari HPnya huahahaha*author di tabok*.

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil HP yang di lemparnya tadi, dia jadi khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan HPnya. Hah, tapi untunglah HPnya hanya terkena bantal saja. Kemudian dia membaca ulang lagi esemses dari Naruto tadi.

_Tahukah kamu…Mengapa tuhan menciptakan Ada sela di jari-jarimu Itu karena…Agar aku bisa mengaitkan jari-jariku diantaranya… menggenggam erat tanganmu…Hi, Hinata-chan. Gi ngaps? Gak ngeganggukan?Naruto._ Hinata dengan tidak sabar membaca sms Naruto itu, dalam hatinya dia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang matanya lihat barusan. Dan tanpa sadar Hinata langsung loncat-loncat dan joget-joget gaje dia tas tempat tidurnya. Malah sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya _westlife_ yang berjudul _my love_* lagu jaman kapan noh?*.

KRIEET…

"Hinata, kamu sedang apa?." Tanya Hiashi-sama yang saat itu telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka lebar

"Eh—eh Ott-ottou…san. Engg aku-aku. Ah iya aku sedang berlatih untuk senam lantai besok. Iya, iya aku sedang berlatih senam lantai. Hehehe." Kata Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean* Tidakkk*

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi jangan terlalu goyang. Suaranya terdengar sampai di bawah.

"He—eh. Baik Ottou-san." Hinata membungkukkan badannya, dan Hiashi-sama kembali menutup pintu. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, dan segera tersadar bahwa ia belum membalas sms Naruto.

_To : 0813416xxxxx_

_Gi baca buku Naruto-kun. Gak ngeganggu kok. Naruto-kun sendiri gi ngapain?_

setelah membalas sms Naruto, Hinata membaca kembali bukunya. Tapi pikirannya tidak terpusat pada buku itu lagi, melainkan pada Naruto. HPnya berdering kembali

_from : Naruto-kun_

_oh, gitu yah. Aku lagi maen ps, bosan aku sms Hinata-chan aja. Btw, Hinata-chan udah makan belum?_

Hinata ngejawab

_To :Naruto-kun_

_Udah kok, Naruto-kun sendiri?_

Dan Naruto membalas

_From : Naruto-kun_

_Udah jg._

Hinata sms lagi

_To : Naruto-kun_

_Naruto-kun udah shalat belum?_

_**Di rumah Naruto saat ini…**_

Naruto tertegun membaca sms dari Hinata, _Naruto-kun udah shalat belum?_ Terus terngiang di otaknya. Biasanya setiap wanita yang di dekatinya selalu saja bertanya, 'sudah makan belum?', 'sudah mandi belum?', 'hari ini gi ngapain?'. Tapi, gadis ini benar-benar berbeda, dialah gadis pertama yang bertanya tentang hal ini, lantas Naruto harus menjawab apa? Dia sendiri saja sudah 8 tahun tak menginjak sajadah, terkecuali bulan ramadhan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, berlari menuruni tangga, tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Dia menuju ke ruang keluarga mencari Ottou-san atau Kaa-sannya. Di lihatnya Tou-sannya sedang membaca Koran di ruang keluarga sambil meminum teh, sementara Kaa-sannya sedang menonton sinetron.

"TOU-SAN! DI MANA KAU MENARUH KONCI IBADAH???"

-

-

-

Esok pagi di sekolah…

Sejak kemarin, Naruto terus saja bangun pagi, ada sesuatu yang terus membuatnya seperti ini. Entah apa itu. Dan semakin dia sering datang pagi, semakin heranlah teman-temannya. Suasana kelas X-2 saat itu kelihatannya seperti pasar plus pelabuhan plus seperti rumah sakit jiwa yang isinya penyanyi ngak sukses semua. Kali itu mereka semua pada senang-senangnya karena oh karena Orochimaru-sensei, guru maha killer mereka sedang tidak ditempat karena ada urusan mendadak mengenai hal yang menyangkut dengan sekolah. Kini sang ketua kelas, Rock Lee sedang berdiri di depan kelas ingin mengungumkan sesuatu. Sepertinya hal penting karena dia kini sedang berwajah serius. Perlahan-lahan seisi kelas mulai diam, patuh kepada ketua kelasnya yang rada 'miring' itu.

"Teman-teman sekalian" Lee berhenti sebentar "hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu bahwa, dengan sangat….,dengan sangat….dengan sangat…."

"Dengan sangat apa? Berkelok-kelok sekali kayak ular aja." cetus seorang anak berambut coklat yang duduk paling belakang di barisan keempat bangku meja

"Dengan sangat **tidak menyesal** saya mengungumkan bahwa Mr. killer telat masuk karena suatu hal, mari kita memohon pada dewa Jashin agar Mr. killer urusannya tidak pernah selesai-selesai sehingga tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan kita ini."

Semua anak terdiam lalu bersorak "horeee" serentak seisi kelas meneriakkan hal itu. Lalu dengan mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya *lebay mak* kelas itu kembali seperti pasar, di penuhi oleh celoteh-celoteh mengenai apa saja yang mereka kerjakan tadi malam, ditambah lagi ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang membuat bola kertas dan melemparkannya kepada pada teman-teman mereka, ada yang menyanyi walaupun suara mereka cempreng seperti donal bebek sambil memukul-mukul meja sebagai pengiring 'musik indah'mereka itu.

Namun sayang begitu sayang, makhluk yang paling mereka takuti yaitu Mr. Maha Killer saat itu juga telah berdiri di depan pintu menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah rambutan busuk seakan semua darah mengalir kewajahnya, menatap seisi kelas seakan akan menelan hidup-hidup semua makhluk yang ada di kelas itu. Kini seisi kelas itu masih dalam posisi :

ingin melempar teman mereka dengan bola-bola kertas, yaitu tangan terangkat keatas, mematung

memukul meja dan menyanyi, yaitu mulut terbuka menawarkan aroma tak sedap, mematung

mulut yang masih terbuka saat hendak melanjutkan cerita tanpa ujung , mematung

alhasil mereka langsung disemprot oleh hujanan kemarahan dan 'hujan lokal' dari Orochimaru-sensei, bukannya belajar tapi malah melakukan hal yang tiada guna menurutnya. Kini Orochimaru-sensei sudah berada di depan kelas mengomeli mereka tanpa henti yang sepertinya omelan itu akan memakan waktu berabad-abad untuk selesai. Akhirnya pada satu jam terakhir satu kelas disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi, gudang, halaman sekolah, tempat parkir dan lain-lain. Pokoknya hari itu mereka jadi tukang bersih bersih. Pokoknya hasil kerja mereka harus kinclong. Zabuza, merasa sangat senang karena hari ini dia tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk bersih-bersih sekolah, apalagi semua anggota Konoha Junior—yang selalu membuatnya sengsara— ikut kedalam _cleaning service_ dadakan itu.. Setelah selesai satu jam membersihkan sekolah kini mereka semua hampir mati lemas karena kehausan, kepanasan maklum jam kerja mereka saat itu adalah pada tengah hari. Pada tewas terkapar mereka semua dikelas, niat mereka untuk makan di kantin mesti di tahan lagi karena Orochimaru-sensei menambah ceramah dadakan sampai jam istirahat habis. Jadi saat anak-anak lain menikmati mengisi perut mereka anak kelas X-2 malah dapat ceramah.

"Gila!gue laper banget."keluh Naruto setelah Orochimaru-sensei menghilang dari pandangannya, whusss….

"Hah, itu dia kenapa tadi kita rebut. "ucap Kiba terdengan nada menyesal

"lah, buktinya Gaara tadi yang diam-diam di hukum juga. Jadi lebih baik kita ribut saja."ucap Chouji enteng sambil melahap kripik kentangnya

"Eh, Naruto kamu sudah menemukan siapa yang ngirimin kamu puisi itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, anak X-4. sepupunya Hyuuga –senpai. Hinata Hyuuga" jawab Naruto sambil menikmati teparnya*?*

"Tampangnya gimana, Nar?" Tanya Kiba

"Hehehe, itu rahasia…"

-

-

TBC

TUBERCOLLUSE

AUTHOR'S SIDE :

HUAAAAAA…..MENGERIKAN!!!. gomen…gomen ne. Rhimmie baru apdet. Sorry dory stroberry, maaf. Hah, tahukah senpai, readers, reviwers *weks banyak amat* kenapa Rhimmie baru apdet? Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang *halah*. Rhimmie baru apdet karena eh karena baru punya duit buat ke warnet, itupun mesti di iringi oleh kerja keras ngerayu-rayu bundakuw tercinta. N btw buat chapter kali ini, udah baguskah. Wah kalau anda-anda sekalian mau berkomentar kalau fic aku tambah abal, gaje, aneh, dan yang lain-lain salahkanlah ide yang membuat syaraf-syaraf otak Rhimmie hingga memerintah jari-jari Rhimmie untuk menulis seperti ini. So, intinya, Rhimmie tetap senang kamu-kamu semua pada mau ngebaca n ngeripiuw fic-ku. N aku mau nanya nih, NARUHINA days itu kapan sih?.

Balesan ripiuwww :

To Erune :Arigatou gozaimaz Erune-chan*?*, macih repiewnya. Cepetan dong apodet ficnya.

To Light-chan : hehehe, masih alay yah. Ya udah kalo gitu resmiin aku jadi author paling alay se--- se-apa yah???. Makasih atas saran yang Light-chan berikan. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. Thanks.

To Chian30ne: arigatou gozaimaz repiuwnya.

N kalian semua yang habis baca fic ku…. Review yahhhhh…

Awas kalo ngak repiuw *ngancem bawa golok* *udah di tikem duluan ama yang baca*

(hah, dasar author alay n gaje)


	4. Chapter 4

Rhime A. Black

-

-

PresenT

-

Gara-Gara Puisi

Naruto itu punyanya Mbah Masashi Khisimoto. *lagi malas bacot soalna*

SUMMARY

_Naruto yang saat itu merasa bosan, pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian. Tak disangka-sangka malah bertemu dengan si gadis lavender. Apalagi, Naruto sampai mampir ke Hyuuga mansion. Apa yah yang kira-kira terjadi di sana?_

**WARNING : AU, ZUPPER OOC, ALAY, ANEH. HAPPY-HAPPY YAh BACANYA. JANGAN BOSAN, WOKEH???**

WOKEH KITA MULAI!!!

1,2,3…TAKE…ACTION…

***

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto pulang sendirian. Dia yang biasanya pulang dengan teman-temannya, kini harus terpaksa sendirian karena :

Sasuke ada kencan dengan Sakura, Gaara lagi PDKT sama Matsuri-chan anak SMPN 6 Konoha, Kiba pengen berduaan dengan Akamaru*???*, Chouji ingin menyerbu toko makanan, katanya hari ini ada stok kentang goreng baru, dan Shikamaru sama seperti Sasuke, dia ada kencan juga dengan Temari, kakak Gaara. Naruto berpikir tumben tuh anak mau pergi kencan, padahalkan biasanya dia sudah terlelap di singasananya.

Naruto tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, karena pasti dia bakalan di suruh cuci piring sama Okaa-sannya. Jadi karena itu dan bosan, dia mengarahkan kuda besinya menuju Pantai yang terletak agak jauh dari konohagakuen.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru pantai yang bisa ia jangkau. Di lihatnya ada orang pacaran, sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang membuat istana pasir, sepasang manula yang sedang menikmati masa tuanya sambil menatap ke lautan yang tanpa ujung itu, dan…weiks ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya Naruto kenal sedang di ganggu oleh sekelompok preman-preman tengik. Naruto langsung mengenalinya bahwa dia adalah Hinata, Naruto segera beranjak dari motornya dan berhenti sekitar tiga meter dari preman-preman itu.

"Hentikan! Kalau berani jangan ganggu wanita!" Seru Naruto dengan gagah berani, huahahaha… di iringi dengan efek angin berhembus seperti di film-film koboi. Preman-preman tadi menoleh kepada Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka berlima mulai angkat bicara, sementara yang lain memegangi kedua tangan Hinata. Salah seorang dari mereka, yang berbadan kekar dan berambut putih jabrik yang terlihat seperti ketua dari preman-preman itu berkata.

"Heh, apa? Maaf saja nak, tapi kami tidak memiliki selera terhadap lelaki."

'Ngingg?' Naruto jadi sweatdropped, apa maksud orang itu dengan 'Maaf saja nak, tapi kami tidak memiliki selera terhadap lelaki'?.

"Kalau kalian berani lawan aku." Genderang perang mulai di bunyikan.

"Cih! Dasar bocah! Kalian serang dia!" Seru orang itu memerintah anak buah, langsung saja ke empat orang tersebut, menyerang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum licik sambil menungu serangan dari mereka, sembari mengingat kembali tekhnik-tekhnik serangan ajaran kakeknya. Kini di dalam kepalanya tengah terputar lagu _Zhou Da Xia__—__ost Kungfu Dunk._ Mereka kemudian saling serang, salah seorang dari mereka melayangkan tinjunya kepada Naruto, sedangkan yang lainnya mulai menyerang dengan tendangan. Tapi dengan mudah Naruto menangkis semua serangan itu.

Hiyaaat!!!, Naruto menyerang mereka semua. Satu, tendang. Dua, sodok. Tiga, pukul. Empat, tendangan memutar. Lima, tahan dan tendang alat vitalnya. Yey-yey, mereka kesakitan, hahaha… kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan gadis-gadismu lagi*?*. karena terlampau senang, Naruto sedikit lengah, dan BUK! Ada bogem bersarang di bibirnya dan menetaskan telur-telur darah*?*. Dan Naruto bangkit lagi, dan BAK-BIK-BUK, suara orang-orang yang saling memukul itu tampaknya mengundang perhatian orang yang berada di sekitar pantai itu. Tapi bukannya melerai, mereka hanya menonton saja. Naruto kembali lengah begitu merasakan ada tendangan yang mengenai punggungnya. Dia kini berpikir bahwa sekaranglah dia harus mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Naruto segera mengambil ancang-ancang begitu sang leader para preman-preman itu menuju ke arahnya untuk kembali berkelahi. Naruto bersiap dan leader preman tiu mendekat….semakin dekat dan Naruto memusatkan tenaga dalamnya dan… Naruto melakukan tendangan ke atas yang dashyat, yang mengakibatkan sang leader tadi melayang ke atas hilang dari pandangan. CLING…

Anak buahnya yang melihat hal itu langsung lari pontang-panting. Ngeri melihat ada seringai muncul dari cowok imut seperti Naruto. Setelah merasa mereka tak akan kembali, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang sedari tadi kelimpungan, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata, dia terlihat cemas, kelihatan dari raut wajah dan tatapannya

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata-chan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir, karena melihat raut wajah takut dan pandangan kecemasan dari mata Hinata. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa kecemasan yang begitu kentara itu adalah semata karena dirinya seorang.

"Ti-tid…tidak apa…apa Naruto-kun. Kau berdarah." jawab Hinata panik sambil mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, mencari sapu tangan yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. Sementara Naruto, setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata baru menyadari rasa sakit yang menderanya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sempat sedikit, Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya itu. Hinata, dengan gemetaran menyeka darah itu dengan sapu tangannya. Tidak apa-apa sapu tangan kesayangannya itu kotor, tidak apa asal Naruto-kun tidak kenapa-napa.

"Tidak kenapa-napa? Lihat Hinata, dia berdarah dan terluka. Itu semua karena kamu. Dasar Baka!" Teriak Hinata dalam hati, menghakimi dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, tidak tahukah dia? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto itu semata karena ingin melindungi gadis yang telah membuka pintu hatinya.

"Auww!!!" Naruto mengeluh sedikit karena tangan Hinata yang gemetaran saat menyekanya.

"Ma-ma-maaf Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, dan Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang memegang sapu tangan itu. Kini kembali pandangan mereka bertemu, hembusan nafas mereka rasakan satu sama lain, suara gemuruh ombak kini tak terdengar lagi, tergantikan dengan debaran detak jantung mereka berdua, saling terpesona satu sama lain karena tatapan yang memancarkan—err—cinta?

"Lain kali Hinata-chan hati-hati yah. Udah ngobatinnya lanjutin lagi, tapi kali ini pelan-pelan yah gak usah gemetaran kayak tadi." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang _so sweet_ di dengar, Hinata mengangguk lemah dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi.. Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sedang menyeka bibirnya, dirasakannya ada sensasi aneh yang bergolak di dadanya ketika dia menyentuh gadis itu. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun melepaskan peganganya dan membiarkan kembali Hinata mengobatinya. Hinata pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan kembali menyeka darah Naruto. Untunglah kini dia sudah bisa untuk tidak terlalu gemetar seperti tadi.

Sesudah mengobati sana-sini pada Naruto, merekapun berjalan beriringan dan memilih duduk di tepi pantai pasir putih itu. Mereka membuka sepatu masing-masing, dan merasakan lembutnya pasir menyentuh kaki mereka. Hari telah beranjak sore, kira-kira sekitar pukul 05.00. Dalam keheningan mereka menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, menghilang dari pandangan, tenggelam di balik lautan untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Lama terdiam dalam keheningan sampai Naruto berniat bertanya sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan pasir dengan tangan kirinya, masih menatap matahari dengan sinar kemerahannya.

"Nggg… a-aku tadi ha..nya jalan-jalan Na..ru..tto-kun. Tak di sangka, a..ku malah di gangguin preman." Jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya, dan dengan keberaniannya dia kembali bertanya "Na-Na…Naruto-kun sen..diri?"

"Aku hanya bosan, dan datang ke sini." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Kini mereka terdiam lagi. Lama keheningan menemani mereka berdua, lama-kelamaan matahari akan meninggalkan mereka. Lelah dengan keheningan ini, Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Hmmm, enak yah. Bila melihat _sunset_, apalagi bila bersama orang yang kau cintai. Akan terasa lebih indah," ujar Naruto sambil menerawang jauh menuju matahari yang kini mulai tinggal setengahnya, berwarna orange kemerahan Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kepada Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata sudah tidak 'terlalu' seperti biasanya lagi di depan Naruto. Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang kini tertimpa sinar kemerahan matahari, rambut pirangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, serta senyumnya yang menambah tampannya lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu Dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Apakah, Hinata-chan punya orang yang…" _di cintai._. perkataan Naruto terputus sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ponsel Hinata berdering.

"Halo, Ottou-san ada apa?" Tanya Hinata, ternyata ayahnya menelpon.

"K_au dimana Hinata, ini sudah hampir jam enam. Cepatlah pulang!" Kata ayahnya._

"Ba-baik, Ottousan." dan klik, sambungan terputus.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang." Kata Hinata, dan dengan cepat Naruto menjawab

"Biar ku antar!" Serunya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Hinata melayangkan pandangan heran padanya. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto menyambung Kata-katanya "Su-supaya kau tidak di ganggu lagi. Siapa tahu nanti kau di jalan akan bertemu preman lagi? Jadi aku bisa melindungimu." Kata Naruto dengan nada gugup yang ada pada awal kalimatnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu-malu. 'baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto-kun gugup' pikir Hinata.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata sambil mengikuti Naruto menuju motornya.

"Ki-kita naik ini Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat mengetahui dirinya, bahwa dia akan naik motor ninja Naruto. Memang sih dia sering naik motor, tapi naik ojek dan motor ojek yang sering dia naiki juga motor biasa, bukan motor ninja yang sadel tempat duduknya di modifikasi agar lebih tinggi itu.

"Kagak Hinata-chan, naik awan. Dan nih, jaket gue." ujar Naruto

"Bu-buat apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Hinata-chanku yang manis dan baik hati, maukah dirimu mati beku? Naik motor tuh kamu nanti bisa mati beku." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang di imut-imutkan yang membuat Hinata harus menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan karena perkataannya itu. Setelah memakai jaket dan helm, Hinata naik ke motor Naruto. Kini tubuhnya lebih condong bersandar ke punggung Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi? Sadel motor Naruto agak tinggi.

"Hinata-chan pegangan yah." Kata Naruto

"Pe-pegangan di mana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, 'wah pasti bakal kejadian nih'pikir Hinata dalam hati, sebentar lagi pasti akan…

"Hinata-chan pegangannya di pinggang aku, supaya nanti ngak jatoh." sahut Naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan Hinata ke pinggangnya sendiri.

'tuh 'kan benar' pikir Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah menduga hal ini, kenapa? Karena dia sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini di sinetron yang sering di tonton Hanabi-chan adiknya..

"Rumah kamu dimana?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di belakangnya kini hampir saja pingsan, karena sekarang Hinata telah—bukan lagi berpegangan tapi memeluk pinggang Naruto, yang sepertinya pelukan itu akan semakin erat saja diperjalanan nanti.

"Hyu-Hyu-Hyuuga…Man…si..on." jawab Hinata dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki*???*. Naruto segera menstarter dan menggas motornya. Kini motor ninja orange tua metalik itu melesat kencang, menyelip diantara kendaraan-kendaraan yang sedang memenuhi jalanan. Dan memang benar pegang—oppss salah— pelukan Hinata terhadap Naruto semakin erat saja, sambil sesekali dia membenarkan letak roknya yang beterbangan. Naruto sendiri yang merasakan pelukan Hinata semakin erat malah semakin dia kencangkan juga laju motornya itu. Ternyata tak sampai tiga puluh menit, Hinata sudah sampai ke mansionnya.

CKIIITT!!... terdengar suara decit ban motor Naruto ketika sampai di depan gerbang Hyuuga mansion. Di tambah juga ban bagian belakang yang sedikit terangkat karena motor yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, nih sudah sampai." Sahut Naruto yang telah membuka helm fullface-nya yang bercorak kobaran api itu pada Hinata yang masih saja memejamkan mata dan masih memeluk erat pingang Naruto, belum menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hinata-chan, rumahmu sudah sampai." Sahut Naruto lagi dengan suara yang naik setengah oktaf.. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari motor Naruto secepat yang ia bisa, tapi apa, ternyata dia limbung dan hampir terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak segera menahannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati Hinata-chan." Naruto melepaskan pegangannya tadi.

"Eh, i—iya, arigato Na—Naruto-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong Na—Naruto-kun mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang langsung di sambut sumringah telak*?* oleh Naruto.

"Eh, boleh? Ya udah yuk." Kata Naruto sambil memarkir motornya di samping pos satpam rumah Hinata. Lalu kemudian mereka menuju kerumah besar keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Saat memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto berdecak kagum atas apa yang di lihatnya. Beber-bener deh, mansionnya benar luas dan terlihat mewah bila di bandingkan oleh rumah yang di tinggalinya bersama orang tuanya. Hinata dengan segera mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofa empuk yang telah tersedia di tengah ruangan tamu iu. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

'wah pasti seragam mereka saja mahal' pikir Naruto yang melihat penampilan pelayan tersebut yang seperti di rumah-rumah bangsawan ala tempoe doeloe.

"Naruto-kun mau minum apa?" Tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh, apa aja deh yang penting seger." Jawab Naruto asal, masih mengagumi seisi rumah cewek yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu jus jeruk saja ya." Usul Hinata yang langsung di sambut dengan angukkan kepala oleh Naruto. Pelayan tersebut segera kembali ke dapur, dan selang beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang pelayan lain membawa dua gelas jus jeruk serta cake coklat dan menaruhnya di depan Naruto dan Hinata, membungkuk sedikit pada Hinata lalu kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Silahkan di minum Naruto-kun." Tawar Hinata.

"Eh, makasih." Narutopun segera meminum jusnya, namun menyemburkan kembali keluar minumannya, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass khas bapak-bapak dari belakang Hinata.

"Sudah pulang Hinata? Siapa dia?" Tanya bapak-bapak itu yang merupakan Hiashi-sama

"Prupreeett" Naruto menyemburkan sedikit minumnya, yang membuat perhatian Hinata kembali kepadanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kau tidak kenapa-napakan?" Tanya Hinata mengindahkan/ ngacangin pertanyaan Hiashi-sama, yang membuat Hiashi-sama menjadi pundung pojokkan ruangan—ya enggaklah— membuat Hiashi-sama menjadi tahu siapa yang datang kerumahnya itu.

"Oh, Jadi ini yang namanya Naruto itu?" Tanya Hiashi-sama dengan nada suara yang meremehkan dan sinis, Hinata agak malu dan Naruto yang menjadi nyengir salah tingkah.

"Uhk…uhuk..ehem.. I—Iya om." Jawab Naruto sekenanya, dan tersenyum menutupi salah tingkahnya namun membuat ayah Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda siniesss…

'Gilaaa!, gue baru aja datang, udah ketemu ama bapaknya. Mana bapaknya kayak sinis banget ama gue lagi.' Pikir Naruto.

'Ih, apa-apaan sih Ottou-san, akukan jadi gak enak sama Naruto-kun.' Pikir Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka dan di duga, Hiashi-sama segera mendudukkan dirinya diantara Naruto dan Hinata, lalu mulai membaca kembali korannya, di tambah lagi kaki kanannya yang diangkat dan ditaruh diatas paha kirinya. Sehingga membuat Naruto harus sedikit menggeser duduknya. Waduh, sepertinya Hiashi-sama menempatkan dirinya sebagai pembatas jalan.

'Demi anakku' pikir Hiashi-sama.

Maka jadilah mereka terdiam, terdiam, daaan terdiam. Naruto kembali mengamati seisi ruangan itu, padahal hatinya ingin mengajak Hinata untuk mengobrol. Hinata sendiri terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali mengapa ayahnya juga harus duduk di antara mereka berdua. Sementara Hiashi-sama mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata dengan ekor matanya sambil pura-pura membaca dan membolak-balikkan Koran. 'siaga dua' pikir Hiashi-sama.

Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana agar ia bisa berbicara dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya sih bisa aja, kalau dia mau di lirik sinis terus dengan ayah Hinata. Lalu kemudian dia mendapatkan ide, Tringgg… dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan meng-sms Hinata. Hinata pun begitu, setelah mendapat sms dari Naruto dia segera membalasnya, maka merekapun saling balas-membalas sms, yang terkadang tersenyum-senyum membalas sms. Sementara itu Hiashi-sama segera menyadari hal itu, kemudian berpikir keras bagaimana untuk menghentikan kelakuan dari muda-mudi yang ada di sampingnya ini.

'Sialan, mereka mengelabuiku. Malah sms-an lagi, harus ke siaga satu kalau begini. Cari ide…cari ide…' dan Tringgg… muncul sebuah lampu bolham lima watt di dekat kepala ayah Hinata.

"Aduh, kayaknya ini sudah malam. Mana Neji belum pulang lagi, kamu ngak mandi Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi-sama ngak ngambung, mana pertanyaannya nyinggung lagi buat mereka yang belum mandi. Hinata yang hendak membalas sms Naruto jadi berhenti, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Naruto sudah tahu kalau dia di usir secara halus oleh ayah Hinata.

'Gue nyadar kok, gue nyadar, gue di usir neh'

"Eh, Om, Hinata, kalau begitu gg-saya permisi dulu yah." Pamit Naruto.

"Hem, Iya silahkan cepat-cepat." Ujar Hiashi-sama sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya mengusir Naruto. Hinata pun segera bangkit berdiri untuk mengantar Naruto ke depan pintu, begitu juga Hiashi-sama yang berpikiran bahwa dia juga harus turut ikut, jangan sampai mereka malah ngobrol lagi.

"Gue permisi dulu yah Hinata-chan, Om." Pamit Naruto saat telah sampai di depan pintu, dan tersenyum pada ayah Hinata yang menatapnya 'cepat pergi dari sini'.

"Hem, iya. Hati-hati." Tukas ayah Hinata.

"Assalamu alaikum." Hinata dan Hiashi-sama pun membalas salam Naruto yang mulai membawa motornya pergi dari Hyuuga mansion untuk kembali pulang ke habitat aslinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus memikirkan soal kejadian yang tadi, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendekati Hinata, orang waktu dia datang kerumah Hinata tadi dia sudah di awasi oleh ayahnya. Tapi, dia akan terus mencoba untuk membongkar teka-teki hatinya ini, mengenai perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan terhadap Hinata. Sampai suatu ketika setelah ia hampir sampai di rumahnya, dia tahu bahwa yang dia rasakan adalah….

"AKU JATUH CINTA PADANYA!!!" Seru Naruto tanpa sadar, dan membuat tetangga-tetangganya melongok keluar jendela, sekali aja ada syuting reality show yang menceritakan sang pemain utama yang menyatakan cintanya di depan umum. Naruto sendiri tidak merasakan pandangan dari tetangga-tetangganya itu, lalu kemudian mulai berpikir keras, bagaimana agar ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis lavender itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan melakukan hal itu." Gumam Naruto pelan lalu beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan kemudian menyusun sebuah rencana yang hanya dirinya dan tuhanlah yang tahu.

-

-

TUBERCOLLUSE

*di keprukz*

AUTHOR SIDE :

NYAHAHAHA…., Rhyme ngapdet fic lagi….*bangga, padahal lama banget ngapdetnya.*. makacih-makacih para readers, reviewers, dan senpai-senpai yang dah mau baca dan review kelanjutan fic Rhyme. Rhyme jadi senang sendiri, dan apa lagi ternyata pairing naruhina jadi makin rame aja nih. Hehehe, asyik penggemar naruhina jadi nambah. Yo ayo majukan naruhina…. Yeahaaaaa….

Zooo, gimana neh fic Rhyme, semakin anehkah? Semakin gajekah? Atau semakin…--semakin apa yah?*mikir mode :on*. Ya udah dari pada banyak ngomong mending bales review aja neh….

BALESAN REVIEW :

Light-chan : wkwkwk, ngak papa lagi. Gak marah kok di katain alay. Asyik Light-chan bikin fic naruhina lagi. Makin rame aja nih pairing fic favorit kita *zo akrab*.. Setuju aja deh sama saran Light-chan, tapi aku masih belum bisa bikin yang sampai membawa pembaca terhanyut sama cerita Rhyme. Masih harus banyak belajar. Tapi buat yang pertanyaan Light-chan mengenai saingan cinta kayAknya…--kayaknya apa yaa?*mikir mode : masih on*. Gak ada tuh, yang jadi penghalau Cuma si..*ngelirik-lirik seseorang.*Wew makasih banget nih reviewnya.

Tamaru Ariki : Rhyme panggil Tama Nii-kun aja yah, *biar sama kayak Light*. Yes, akhirnya dapet review juga dari Tama Nii-kun. Setuju dengan pendapat Nii-kun!!!. Yo majukan naruhina…* di lempar ke got kerena nyanyi2 gaje*

Chian30ne : jangan bosan Review fic Rhyme ye… waduh masih mikir tuh buat yang dari X-7. review lagi ya…

Zaia setuju dengan pendapat author mengenai 'satu review saja bisa membuat semangat para author untuk menulis'. Jadi, buat anda semua yang telah membaca fic Rhyme, anda semua harus….. Review….Review nyang banyak yah *berkali-kali juga gak papa**di gilas*

Kalo ngak di review, nanti…. Nanti …--nanti apa yaaa *mikir mode : masih ooon terus*

Sekali lagi…

REVIEW….!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Rhyme A. Black

-

-

PresenT

-

Gara-Gara Puisi

-

…_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

-

Disclaimer :

Masashi-sensei : Rhyme, kemarilah uhuk…nak…uhuk…

Rhyme *senyum-senyum nista* : ada apa sensei?

Masashi-sensei : karena hidupku tak lama lagi, kuwariskan Naruto uhuk.. padamu nak uhuk..

Rhyme *seringai semakin melebar* : arigatou sensei…. Selamat menikmati alam mu yang baru khukhukhu…

Tiba-tiba datang polisi : hentikan! Kamu di tangkap karena percobaan pembunuhan masashi-sensei.

Masashi-sensei *langsung bangun dari tidurnya, batuknya lagsung hilang* : oh, jadi kamu yah yang masukkin kodok kedalam makananku? *Rhyme gemetaran*. Tangkap aja dia pak, hukum mati kalo perlu! Gak jadi gue ngewarisin Naruto ke elu, dasar kejjjam*lebay* *Rhyme+pak polisi sweatdropped*

Rhyme : hikz…hikz…dasar masashi-sensei, tunggu pembalasanku….

-

Naruto always belongs to Masashi-sensei.

-

**WARNING :**

**Sama kayak yang dulu-dulu, awas OOC berat, AU-High School, MissTypo, gaje, aneh, bersenang-senanglah saat membacanya….*peace ^-^***

***

Jangan banyak basa-basi lagi….

TAKE, 1… 2… 3…, ACTION

-

-

-

Entah keanehan apalagi yang terjadi pada diri sang Uzumaki saat ini, benar-benar sebuah kepribadian yang sulit di tebak. Meskipun luarnya bisa terlihat dia agak bodoh, konyol atau entah apalah namanya itu. Tapi terkadang dia seperti bukan dirinya saja, Memang sulit di tebak apa maunya. Kadang dia ceria, tapi kadang pendiamnya minta ampun. Apa lagi ketika dia sedang berkosentrasi terhadap sesuatu, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

-

**Kantin Konohagakuen. Jam istirahat 10.10**

**-**

Sejak kejadian dirumah Hinata waktu itu, Naruto kini terlihat lebih menjaga jarak dari Hinata. Mereka tak pernah lagi saling berbicara ataupun smsan. Setiap mereka berpapasan jalan, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun membalas senyuman manis Hinata, melirikpun tidak!. Hinata mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah akibat dari sikap ayahnya yang terlalu _over protective _padanya. _Daughter Complex!_. Belum lagi ayahnya malah menyuruh Neji untuk terus mengawasinya, agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

Tapi, sepertinya Hinata sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Tenten-senpai yang telah menyebarkan virus-virus cinta pada Neji. Sehingga Neji menjadi terjangkiti dan butuh di karantina dengan cara harus PDKT dengan Tenten. Yah Neji sedang PDKT dengan Tenten, jadi pengawasan Neji terhadapnya tidak terlalu ketat, ralat, amat sangat tidak ketat banget. Neji yang di beri amanat oleh Hiashi-sama malah mengabaikannya. Huh, dasar gila. Baru kali ini Hinata mendapati saudara sepupunya itu tidak mempedulikan perintah ayahnya. Padahal selama ini Neji selalu saja mengikuti perintah ayahnya, dengan dilakukan amat sangat hati-hati dan dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi sekarang, dia terbebas—sepertinya— dari Neji. Hah, untunglah Hiashi-sama belum mengetahui perihal virus cinta yang menjangkiti anak dari almarhum saudara kembarnya itu. Karena bila iya, hmm sepertinya bukan hanya Neji saja yang kena ledakan bom atom amarah dari Hiashi-sama, tapi juga seluruh penghuni Hyuuga-mansion.

Kembali ke Hinata, dia yang merasakan perubahan terhadap Naruto yang semulanya mulai dekat dengannya itu kini mulai menjauhinya. Hinata menjadi sedih dan frustasi karena hal ini. Dia berasumsi bahwa Naruto pasti ilfeel padanya, di sebabkan kelakuan ayahnya tempo hari. Hinata bahkan sampai tidak nafsu makan karena perubahan sikap Naruto padanya. Karena sikap Hinata yang aneh itu, Sakura sahabatnya menanyakan langsung akan hal itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Seperti habis makan mie basi saja!." Celetuk Sakura saat mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Hinata yang di tanyai begitu, memandang lesu bakmie yang mengepul di depannya. Dengan gaya anak _paling malas_, kepala yang di sandarkan pada kedua tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja. Sakura menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang bisa di bilang 'aneh' ini. Hinata tidak mempedulikan sobatnya malah menikmati aktivitas melamunnya itu.

Kemudian dari arah luar kantin terdengar teriakan-teriakan cempreng bin lebay yang ternyata berasal dari kedatangan personil KoJu ke kantin. Dari luar, terdengar jelas ada se batalyon cewek yang meneriakkan Kata-Kata, 'I miss U', 'I love U', 'I need U' 'menyalalah', 'terang terus', ' tersenyumlah', 'bersinarlah', ' dan lain sebagainya.

"Sasuke, tersenyumlah….Aishitteru!!!." Teriak seorang siswa yang pernah melihat Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya.

"AHH!!! Ada yang mimisan, KYAA! Naruto tersenyum padaku…aku pingsan." Sahut seorang lagi, tatlaka Naruto tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua yang langsung pingsan di tempat.

Kemudian, setelah acara tebar pesona selesai, para personil KoJu dengan _cool_-nya berjalan ke sudut kantin yang sudah 'di klaim' menjadi milik mereka. Ketika personil KoJu lewat di dekat meja Sakura dan Hinata, Hinata malah menghela napas panjang dan itulah yang membuat Sakura menjadi tahu sumber kegundahan sohibnya itu.

"Mereka yah?" Tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa gerakan sahabatnya itu salah. ' seharusnya kau menganguk Hinata' pikir Sakura.

Sakura tahu, sangat tahu malah. Bahwa sahabatnya itu punya perasaan special terhadap salah satu personil KoJu, Naruto Uzumaki. Bila di bandingkan dengan fans KoJu yang lainnya, Hinata cenderung tertutup. Dia hanya bisa mengagumi cowok yang di sukainya itu dari jauh, tanpa ada rasa keberanian untuk mendekati cowok itu. Lagi pula apa yang di alami Hinata tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya…

Sakura dulu harus berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Sasuke. Di karenakan ayahnya yang melarang dia untuk berpacaran, selain itu karena ada beberapa fans 'fanatik' dari KoJu. Mereka amat sangat benci banget kepada segala bentuk apapun makhluk yang bernama cewek yang berani dekat-dekat dengan pesonil KoJu. Terutama cewek yang bernama Karin. Menurut rumor yang beredar, katanya dia itu menempeli selruh dinding kamarnya dengan poster dan lembaran-lembaran foto para personil KoJu. Dan bahkan, cewek Harajuku itu kadang melakukan mandi kembang tujuh rupa pada setiap malam satu suro hanya untuk menarik perhatian KoJu padanya. Hiyyy…

Sakura terkadang melengos lesu saat memikirkan hal-hal itu. Ayahnya… fans fanatic KoJu…si tampan Sasuke yang sekarang ini adalah kekasihnya…

Sampai saat inipun, sejak dua tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke mereka masih sembunyi-sembunyi. Yah, mereka memang terbilang awet untuk orang-orang yang _backstreet_ seperti itu, dimana banyak orang yang seperti mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Biasanya mereka bila ingin pergi ngedate, mereka setidaknya harus berbohong dan pintar-pintar mengarang alasan. Dan izinnya pun sangatlah klasik, pergi ngerjain pr lah, pergi bimbel lah, jenguk orang sakit lah, nongkrok bareng temenlah, dan lain sebagainya yang tidak bisa di sebutkan disini, karena author mengkhawatirkan nanti bakalan ada readers yang memakai alasan-alasan yang di tuliskan di sini untuk mengelabui orang tua anda.

***

**Base Camp KoJu. 15.05**

**-**

Siang itu di basecamp KoJu amatlah sangat ramai. Karena para personil di dalamnya sedang sibuk merencanakan penampilan mereka di festival budaya nanti yang akan di gelar tiga hari kemudian. Kata manager mereka, KoJu akan membawakan tiga buah lagu. Dan katanya pada penampilan ketiga mereka, boyband mereka yang muncul paling akhir.

Mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari lagu-lagu apa saja yang bakalan mereka bawakan. Ternyata selain kelima personil KoJu, ada satu orang yang malah mengabaikan festival budaya yang telah lama di rencanakan oleh mereka. Orang itu tak lain adalah…

"NA-RU-TOOO!" Teriak mereka semua ke telinga Naruto. Membuat yang punya telinga sedikit melayang selama beberapa saat di udara, sementara yang lainnya menatap heran padanya.

"Iiihhh, ngapain sih, malah ngagetin aku segala? Nyebelin tauk!" Ketus Naruto sambil merengut kesal

"Lantas kenapa lu malah ngelamun, durennn?!" Tanya mereka berlima minus Naruto sambil menarik berjamaah rambut pirang Naruto. Membuat yang empunya rambut makin mengacak-acak rambut blonde berantakannya itu.

"Sepertinya, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu benar-benar mengalihkan dunia si duren ini." Pikir mereka serempak

"Hmm, sepertinya anak kita sudah besar." Sahut Kiba kepada personil KoJu yang lainnya.

"HIYYYYYY~!!, SEJAK KAPAN GUE KAWIN AMA LO?" Teriak yang lainnya minus Kiba dan Naruto sambil berlari mundur menjauhi Kiba.

'hiyyyy, Kiba perkataanmu tadi, hiyyy' pikir mereka serempak. Sementara itu Kiba langsung sweatdropped, ternyata teman-temannya ini pada tidak bisa di ajak bercanda semua.

"Gue bercanda kale. Lo semua pada nelen mentah-mentah perkataan gue. Dasar." Balas Kiba sambil bersungut-sungut ria. Dan yang lainnya pun menghela napas lega.

"Lo ngelamunin apaan sih Nar?" Tanya Chouji sambil melahap keripik kentangnya, semua personil KoJu kembali duduk mengitari Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan anak-kecil-yang-baru-melihat-sesuatu-yang-ajaib. Naruto menatap semua temannya satu persatu, Diapun menghela napas panjang.

"Kagak ada." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Yaa, lo ngak asik ah…" keluh Gaara dan Sasuke sambil mendorong-dorong badan Naruto. Hmm, padahalkan mereka lagi penasaran banget.

"Pasti gadis lavender itu." Tebak Shikamaru dengan gaya ala detektif.

"A—a—ah, eng—gng—ngak kok. Orang gue lagi mikirin soal penampilan kita buat festival budaya kok." Gagap Naruto.

"Apa yang bener lo? Apa aja yang udah lo rencanain?"

"Gue, udah rencanain semuanya. Di penampilan terakhir kita nanti, kita bakalan pake pakaian serba putih—." Kata Naruto agak terpotong karena teman-temannya yang langsung pada nyambar.

"Kita mau umroh yah?" Tanya Kiba asal.

"Kok kayak pocong?" Tambah Shikamaru kaget.

"Sekalian aja, pake wig panjang," Balas Gaara. "Supaya mirip ama yang suka bergelantungan di pohon mangga samping kamar gue." Hiyyy, apaan tuh?

"Ihhh. Kalian ini! Gue belum selesai ngomong." Geram Naruto. "Maksud gue ntu, kita pake kemeja, jas, dasi, celana, dan sepatunya itu warna putih." Kata Naruto akhirnya yang di sambut dengan teman-temanya yang ber-oh ria.

"Lha, trus lagunya apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata saat itu dari dapur *?* sambil membawa bergelas-gelas jus alpukat, minus dirinya yang sendirian jus tomat.

"Hmm lagunya itu, lagu _kya muhje pyar hai _atau kalo ngak _you are my soniya_. Ntu lagu India." Kata Naruto yang kali ini dialah yang ngomong asal-asalan. Yang akhirnya bisa kita tebak sodara-sodara sekalian, semua temannya yang saat itu akan meminum jusnya langsung menyemburkan apa yang sempat mereka minum ke udara.

BYUUR… PREET… PREET…

Mereka dengan kompaknya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror, Naruto sih cuek-cuek aja sambil meminum jusnya sendiri, _'stay cool'_ pikirnya. Salah sendiri juga, ngapain orang belum selesai ngomong mereka sudah pada nyolot duluan, akhirnya mereka dikerjain aja.

"Lo gila Nar!" Seru Kiba sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan jus.

"Bisa ngak sih loe ngebayangin guuee getoo nyanyi lagu indiaaa!!? Tanya dan seru Sasuke dengan gaya ngomong ala fitri tropica*?*.

"Lo—ukh—gil—ukh—lla—uhuk—Nar—kriuk-kriuk." Kata Chouji yang masih tersedak antara kripik kentang dan jusnya.

"Yee, salah ndiri. Kaliankan sedari tadi ngomongin lagu apa yang bakalan kita nyanyiin. Terus kalian dah nentuin lagunya yang mana, dan belum nentuin kostumnya. Ya udah gue nentuin kostumnya aja. Gimana sih? Kalian udah nentuin lagunya masa lupa sih!" Naruto kembali memberikan penjelasan yang panjang, ribet dan njelimet.

"Oh iya yah, kita kan tadi udah nentuin lagunya. Hehehe… gomen Nar." Seru Kiba sambil menggaruk belakang telingaya yang kudisan *tidakkk*.

"Nah, sekarang gimana? Di terima ngak usul gue yang tadi ntu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dan semua temannya yang berada di situ mengangguk kesenangan.

***

**Hyuuga Mansion. 20.45**

**-**

Hinata saat itu sedang tenang-tenangnya belajar, sampai ketika terdengan ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Hinata-san, apa anda ada di dalam?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata orang itu adalah Neji.

"Ya, Neji-niisan. Ada apa?." Balas Hinata.

"Apa aku boleh masuk dulu?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya, silahkan tidak di kunci kok."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Neji pun memasuki kamar lavender itu, dia segera berlari kecil dan duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata sebenarnya agak kaget dengan kelakuan Neji yang sepertinya mulai tidak sabaran seperti ini.

"Ne Hinata-san, bila seorang lelaki ingin memberikan hadiah kepada seorang wanita, menurutmu apa yang seharusnya di berikan oleh lelaki itu?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat.

"Kenapa Neji-niisan ?"

"Ngak Cuma mau nanya aja." Jawab Neji yang sepertinya berusaha agar terlihat santai. 'wah, pasti ada sesuatu nih, jangan-jangan tetang Tenten-chan' pikir Hinata.

"Ah, masa Neji-niisan Cuma nanya doang. Memangnya kado itu buat siapa?" Tanya Hinata lebih lanjut.

"Ihh, kamu banyak nanya banget sih. Aku kan Cuma nanya." Sahut Neji yang mulai terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Memangnya Neji-niisan mau memberikan kado kepada siapa? Dalam rangka apa?" Hinata kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang kali ini beruntun.

"Engg, itu temen niisan pengen ngasih kado ke cewek yang dia suka. Jadi dia minta tolong ke niisan buat Bantu dia." Jelas Neji yang tampaknya dia mengarang alasan tersebut. Kalau temanmu yang mau melakukannya, kok malah kamu yang sibuk sih?

"Lha, kok malah Neji-niisan yang sibuk sih? Kan yang butuhkan teman Neji-niisan." Balas Hinata. Yaa, Neji-niisan sudah mulai suka bohong nih.

"Ih, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baikkan kita harus saling membantu. Nah sekarang katakan, apa yang sebaiknya aku—eng maksudku apa yang seharusnya dia berikan? Apa nah?"

"Hmm, menurutku berikan saja bunga atau cincin, kalau tidak ajak lah dia makan malam yang roman—." Kata-Kata Hinata terputus akibat ada goncangan keras di bahunya.

"Hinata-san! Kau memang hebat! Arigatou! Semoga harimu indah!!." Seru Neji lalu kabur dari kamar Hinata setelah memberikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan cara yang menggoncang bahu Hinata. Terdengar derap langkah Neji yang berlari di koridor dan sebuah gerutuan yang tak lama keluar dari mulutnya di iringi suara berdebam benda berat yang jatuh.

"Uhk, sial! Orang bodoh mana sih yang menaruh pot di sini? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja." Gerutu Neji sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. Sementara itu Hinata menatapnya dari jauh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar Neji-niisan. Padahalkan yang menaruh pot di situkan dia sendiri. Berarti kalau di lihat dari perkataannya tadi, dia orang bodoh dong." Setelah berpikiran seperti itu Hinata malah terkikik geli.

Sekarang Hinata beranjak dari depan pintu. Menutup pintu perlahan dan berjalan gontai menuju balkon kamarnya. Di tatapnya kristal-kristal malam yang bersinar saat itu, indah sekali. Dia jadi teringat ibunya, membuatnya menjadi merindukan pelukan hangat ibunya lagi. Tak dipedulikannya angin malam dingin yang membelai lembut dirinya, entah apa Kata ayahnya bila melihat putrinya itu berdingin-dingin ria. Pastilah 'Kata-Kata mutiara' yang akan di terimanya. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca, dia kini mulai membangun pertahanan pada dirinya agar dia tidak menangis dan terpuruk. Tangis yang di bendung itu bukanlah karena dia mengingat Ibunya, tetapi melainkan Karena orang lain. Bukan, bukan berarti dia sudah tidak menyayangi ibunya lagi. Ibunya telah lama pergi, dan dia telah menyimpan semua kenangan tentang ibunya di dalam relung hatinya, menyusup di setiap memori indahnya jadi tak ada alasan buat bersedih karena semua yang indah selalu ada bersamanya.

Ini semua kerena seseorang. Dan dia merutuki betapa bodohnya dia, membiarkan orang itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan lebih bodoh lagi membuat orang itu menjauhinya. Dan kini dia semakin terpuruk. Mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta padanya yang begitu bersinar, mengapa dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Dan kini semuanya terlambat, terlambat untuk menghapus cinta itu. Orang itu sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam hidupnya, sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, membuka sebuah pintu kecil di dalam hatinya, menelusuk sampai ke tulang sum-sumnya …

Saat Hinata mengatakan pada Neji tentang apa menurutnya kado yang bagus untuk seorang cewek, Hinata malah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan agar Naruto memberikan hal-hal tadi padanya. Bunga, makan malam, dan cincin. Itu semua yang dia harapkan dari orang yang telah mengambil cintanya itu. Tapi itu sepertinya hanyalah khayalan belaka, Naruto kini tidak mempedulikanya lagi. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum pulang sekolah tadi….

_**Flashback**_

Hinata saat itu tengah membawa setumpukan LKS (Lembar Kerja Siswa) Bahasa inggris milik teman-temannya menuju ruang guru. Guru bahasa inggrisnya, Kurenai-sensei sedang dalam cuti melahirkan, jadi untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris saat ini mereka hanya sebatas di berikan tugas saja. Karena ada setumpukan di hadapannya, maka iapun agak kesusahan membawanya. Sama sekali tak ada seorangpun yang membantunya, karena setiap anak sibuk dengan persiapan festival budaya. Saat sudah mencapai pertengahan koridor yang menuju ruang guru, Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan semua LKS yang di bawanya. LKS-LKS itu jatuh berserakan di lantai, membuat Hinata harus berjongkok untuk memungutnya. Di tengah aktivitasnya itu, Naruto melintasi koridor yang sama, dan tebak apa yang terjadi….

Naruto hanya melewatinya saja! Sekali lagi, hanya melewatinya saja. Naruto begitu cuek, dia berjalan terus seolah tidak ada seseorang yang butuh di tolong di koridor itu….

_**End Of Flashback**_

Hinata menunduk seusai mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Enggan rasanya menatap bintang-bintang itu lagi. Seakan bintang-bintang itu tertawa mengejek pada dirinya. Dasar bodoh….

"Okaa-san. Bagaimana ini….? Apa yang harus ku lakukan…?" Bisik Hinata.

***

**Halaman Konohagakuen. 15.30**

**-**

Hari yang terik tidak terasa bagi seluruh murid-murid konohagakuen saat itu, di karenakan hari ini adalah hari pembukaan festival. Seluruh murid-murid konohagakuen serba sibuk. Sebagian besar dari mereka menghiasi dan mengatur stand-stand kelas buatan mereka. Stand yang berdiri pun bermacam-macam, ada yang khusus makanan, merchandise, stand khusus cewek, stand buat pakaian, dan yang paling penting stand games!.

Hampir semua personil KoJu sudah ada bersiap-siap untuk latihan di backstage, namun sepertinya mereka harus menunggu seseorang yang memang dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah untuk tidak ngaret, hmm si pangeran telat se-konohagakuen.

"Ihhh, mana sih si pangeran telat itu. Kita kan janjinya tiga. Ini sudah lewat jam tiga lebih tigapuluh satu menit, lima belas detik. Ihhh, dasar sebentar kalau dia datang gue pites…pites tuh anak." Gerutu Sasuke sambil bolak-alik di dekat sofa tempat Shikamaru suka melakukan aktivitasnya. Gaara sendiripun menjadi pusing melihat si pantat ayam itu berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Oh yeah, dan bila kau masih melakukan aktivitas kurang kerjaanmu itu maka aku akan menggantung kakimu." Balas Gaara sengit. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa tempat tidur Shikamaru.

"Ouch, Sas! Kalo mau duduk liat liat dulu dong." Gerutu Shikamaru, karena kakinya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Hah, Sasuke jadi serba salah jadinya.

"Hallo semua! Hosh… Hosh… Hosh, sorry gue telat." Nah akhirnya si pangeran telat datang juga. Sasuke sudah memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Namun sayang si pangeran tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu, alias sudah kebal.

"Napa lo telat?." Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hosh… biarin gue ngambil napas dulu," Kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet dekat peralatan gitar yang sepertinya milik band sekolah. "Tadi pas jam dua gue emang mau ke sini… Hosh…. Tapi keburu ada yang da—" Kata-Kata Naruto terputus oleh teriakan melengking nan mengerikan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai dan bewarna ungu muda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah….

"Narutooooo!." Gadis itu berteriak dan mau tak mau seluruh personil KoJu yang hadir di situ harus menutup telingannya, karena suara yang jelas-jelas melengking seperti penyanyi seriosa yang kehilangan kontrol akan suaranya.

"Uhhg, Naruto siapa sih tuh yang lo bawa? Mengerikan banget deh." Tanya Kiba yang saat itu telah berpindah duduk dengan cepat di samping Naruto.

"Lo gak perlu tahu deh siapa dia. Herggghhh." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri. Belum juga dia berdiri sepenuhnya, tangannya sudah dirangkul erat oleh seseorang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shion Nakamura. Hajinemashite!." Kata gadis bernama Shion itu dengan tangan kanan yang di ulurkan pada Kiba sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul _mesra_ lengan kanan Naruto. Kiba pun menyambut tangan gadis yang masih tersenyum manis itu.

"Gue Kiba Inuzuka. Met kenal juga." Kata Kiba, Shion dengan segera melepaskan tangannya yang dijabat oleh Kiba dan berganti merangkul lengan Naruto. Yeah, dan kini gadis itu bergelayutan manja di lengan Naruto.

"Lo ini siapanya Naruto?." Tanya Chouji dan jangan lupakan, masih mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Hmm, kayaknya kalau itu udah bisa kalian tebak sendiri deh." Jawab Shion sambil memandag Naruto lembut, yang membuat personil KoJu yang lainnya membuat tanda Tanya besar di atas kepala mereka. Mereka baru mau menanyakan hal yang lebih lanjut kepada Naruto sendiri tapi keburu Guy Maito, manager mereka sudah datang untuk memberikan ceramah 'semangat masa muda'.

"Selamat sore anak-anak…. Kuharap kalian semua menikmati masa muda kalian…," dan kemudian wajah Guy-sensei langsung berubah menjadi lebih serius dan menyeramkan. "Mari, kita mulai latikan kalian, khukhukhukhu…ohoek."

Mereka hanya memutar bola mata mereka, maklum dengan kelakuan manager mereka yang rada-rada aneh dan semangatnya yang berlebihan itu. Hmmm…

-

-

TBC

TUBERCOLLUSSE…*geplaked*

To Be Continued maksudnya….

AUTHOR'S SIDE

Pertama-tama Rhyme khusus meminta maaf kepada readers dan reviewers yang sudah menantikan chapter empat dari Gara-Gara puisi ini *nunduk dalam-dalam.*

Hikz…hikz… hikz… terimakasih huweee.. semuanya, karena perkat penantian dan review alias dukungan kalian semua. Rhyme sangat senang mendapat dukungan, dan itu sangat berharga buat Rhyme dan kelanjutan Fict ini. Tanpa concrit, dukungan, serta pujian *emang ada?* dari minna-sama, fict ini tidak mungkin masih menggantung tanpa saya update.

Ne, kembali ke fanfic! *Tukul Arwana FG*

Ehmm, ehmm…

THEEEDAAAAK! Bagaimana minna-san? Bagaimana minna-san? Apakah semakin ghaje? Abal? Typo makin banyak? Aneh? Atau mungkin…. Mengerikan?.

Jangan salahkan saia, jangan salahkan saia. Salahkan jari dan otak saya yang merangkai Kata-Kata di fict ini….

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah terjadi penurunan kualitas? Apakah ini yang anda sekalian inginkan?

Otak dan jari saia sepertinya telah memunculkan konflik baru di fic ini, setelah Hiashi-sama tentunya. Dan siapa lagi itu Shion? Siapa? Hoo, yang jelas dia bukan OC loh, dia adalah tokoh di Naruto the movie, engg saia lupa movie yang keberapa. Saia agak ragu untuk membuat OC mengingat banyak yang kurang suka mengenai perihal OC itu, jadi Shion saja sasarannya. Hehehe….

Makacih buat No Name yang telah menyadarkan saia buat ngapdeth nih fict, Avy-Kuro-Sabaku. Cie-Chan, good air, Seisso Momo, Erune, The King Dinoco, HinaNia Uzu-aurora, dan Light-Chan yang selalu mendukung aku *peluk-peluk*

So, minna-sama review yang banyak yah, setiap dari review minna-sama menumbuhkan semangat menulis untuk saya….

Keep read and review yapzzzz… ^-^

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yahpz…** :**

…_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

Gara-Gara Puisi

-

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**The Greatest Pairing**_

_**NaruHina**_

-

**WARNING : OOC AKUT, AU-HIGH SCHOOL, ROMANCE *pasti ada kesalahan neh?*, DI ANJURKAN HATI-HATI MEMBACANYA. Serta kekurangan deskripsi.**

**-**

OK…

TAKE, 1… 2… 3… ACTION!

-

-

Suasana festival sangat ramai sekali tahun ini. Bukan hanya siswa-siswa dari Konohagakuen saja yang datang, tapi juga dari beberapa sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Semua orang menjadikan festival ini sebagai tempat untuk melepas penat karena telah menghadapi ujian tengah semester yang melelahkan, menjadikan tempat untuk mejeng-mejeng dan sebagainya. Hal-hal yang di tampilkan di festival kali inipun beragam, selain stand-stand yang sudag berdiri, hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu olehpara pemuda-pemudi itupun juga ada. Tampilnya band-band konohagakuen, seni drama, tari, break dance, dance, parody, dan juga tampilnya beberapa band-band di luar band dari konohagakuen. Di tambah lagi dengan adanya acara pesta kembang api di akhir acara nanti. Sungguh meriah festival tahun ini!!.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba dengan rombongan teman-temannya, Hinata. Dia hanya datang ke festival ini karena di desak-desak oleh Sakura dan Ino. Kata mereka sih, untuk apa mengurung diri di dalam rumah, sementara teman-temanmu yang lain bersenang-senang?. Hinata saja sudah menolak untuk pergi ke festival ini, tapi di tambah lagi dengan desakan teman-temannya mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata juga tidak habis pikir, Neji pun turut ambil bagian dalam acara desak-mendesak itu. Dan, ayahnya juga malah mengijinkannya. Hah…

Belum sempat rasa terheran-herannnya itu hilang, Hinata malah melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Ada seorang gadis cantik yang merangkul Naruto. Hinata bukannya mengalihkan indera penglihatnya dari pemandangan itu, dia terus-terusan saja melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mencium pipi Naruto, dan bagaimana Naruto mengelus-elus pelan kepala gadis itu. Sakit, sakit. Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Hinata, sebagai tanda bahwa hatinya merasa sakit. Hinata berlari dari kerumunan orang-orang banyak seblum ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya bahwa air mata telah jatuh di pipinya. Berlari menuju taman belakang sekolahnya, tempat ia biasa menenangkan dirinya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu dan menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di sana.

Dia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh malah. Bisa-bisanya dia menangisi atau bisa dibilang mencemburui seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapanya. Oh tuhan, sebegitu cintanyakah dia dengan dirinya?.

Dia segera mengelap pipinya yang lengket dengan air mata, karena HP-nya tiba-tiba berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

KLIK…

"Halo, Sakura-chan ada apa?" Tanya Hinata berusaha agar suara terdengar normal. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai Sakura heboh karena mengetahui bahwa dia menangisi Naruto.

"_Kau ini di mana sih? Acaranya dah mau mulai." _Sahut Sakura dari seberang sana.

"Ah, aaku di toilet. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku aakan ke sana."

"_Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu. KoJu sudah mau manggung. Uhh, aku tak sabar mau melihat penampilan Sasuke-kun. Cepatlah, jadi kau bisa melihat penampilan Naruto juga." _Balas Sakura dengan nada suara yang sangat antusias. Dari telepon saja, Hinata bisa mendengar suara riuh orang-orang yang berada di seberang sana meneriakkan Kata 'KoJu' berulang-ulang dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, baiklah. Bye.." dan Klik. Sambungan terputus. Hinata berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil menuju air pancuran yang berada di sudut taman itu. Setelah berada tepat di depan pancuran air itu, Hinata segera membuka kerannya dan membasuh wajahnya di situ. Mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air dengan sapu tangannya, serta dia mencoba menenangkan Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik sekarang, dia pun segera berlari kembali menuju halaman tempat penonton yang sudah berteriak kegirangan karena idola mereka akan tampil beberapa saat lagi.

-

Tampak ada sepasang manusia yang berada di atas panggung yang telah di desain huruf T itu. Yang cowoknya memakai T-shirt bertudung warna hijau dengan celana jeans ¾. Yang ciri-ciri fisiknya adalah tinggi, berambut ala jaman tempoe doeloe, dan memiliki alis tebal. Sedangkan yang ceweknya memakai cardigan berwarna purple, dalaman T-Shirt warna putih dan celana puntung warna hitam. Berperawakan cukup cantik dengan rambut pirang dan warna matanya yang aquamarine. Yang tentunya dapat kita kenali sebagai Lee dan Ino

"Good Night EVERYBODY…!!" seru Lee menyapa seluruh penonton yang hadir saat itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bagian depan panggung untuk menerima sambutan penonton yang lebih meriah lagi.

"Teriakkan..?!!" Ino menyodorkan micnya kedepan, ke arah seluruh penonton.

"NIGHT!!!" Seru penonton dengan teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Dan ajaibnya, Ino dan Lee sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan-teriakan dari para penonton itu. Sudah terbiasa kali..

"Yeah! Kibarkan semangat masa muda kalian… apa yang kalian NANTIKANN?!!" Lee kembali berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"KOJUUU!!!" Teriak penonton dengan segenap tenaga mereka.

"Yeh, mereka memang terkenal dan paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para penggemar mereka. SIAPA??!" kali ini Ino kembali menyodorkan micnya ke penonton

"KoJu!!"

"Apa coba teriakkan??!!" Ino semakin memancing hysteria penggemar-penggemar KoJu yang sudah gemas menanti penampilan idola mereka.

"KoJu!!!"

"KoJu!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"Hah, semakin gila saja," komentar Lee. "Kalau begitu sambutlah… KOJUU!!" setelah meneriakkan Kata 'KoJu' Lee dan Ino segera turun dari atas panggung, di iringi dengan matinya semua lampu panggung dan lampu sorot yang menyorot ke mana-mana.

-

Karena pada penampilan mereka malam ini mengsung tema black and white, dapatlah kita melihat bahwa di daerah backstage ada banyak zebra berkeliaran*?*.

Gaara pada penampilan keduanya ini memakai jaket army warna hitam dengan kantung di kedua bagian dadanya, dalaman kemeja warna hitam dengan dasi warna putih gading, celana jeans warna putih dengan rantai-rantai yang bergantung di saku celananya. Dengan bagian kakinya memakai sneakers putih.

Sasuke sendiri memakai jaket cappuchon hitam beraksen garis-garis putih, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu converse hitam bercorak putih _freestyle_. Sementara Chouji memakai T-shirt hitam turtleneck dengan tambahan syal putih belang-belang yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin cute. Dan lain lagi Shikamaru yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan juga vest hitam, celana jeans yang sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Dan Kiba memakai T-shirt tanpa lengan dengan corak hitam-putih abstrak *?* dengan rompi a la _punk_ celana jeans putih, dan juga sepatu hitam yang bercorak sama dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Naruto memakai T-shirt lengan panjang belang-belang warna hitam-putih bertudung, yang dilapisi dengan rompi berwarna putih susu, memakai celana _cargo_ hitam dan sepatu converse putih bergaris-garis hitam. Hah, mereka memang ZebrA.

Sorak-sorai teriakan penonton segera menuntut agar bintang idola mereka segera tampil, dan tak cukup beberapa lama kemudian euphoria fans girl KoJu semakin bertambah karena intro musik telah mulai dibunyikan. Hawa mulai meninggi ketika seorang cowok yang berwajah babyface, berambut pirang berjalan ke depan panggung dan menyapa semua fansnya.

"Good Night everybody..??" seru Naruto menambah hysteria penonton yang sudah semakin berdesak-desakkan ke depan panggung agar bisa melihat wajah tampannya, di tambah lagi dengan senyum manis maut yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.. Menyusul Kiba dan Chouji yang yang berjalan tiga langkah di belakangnya. Berhenti dan saling membelakangi.

"Are you ready for...??!" Seru mereka.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru berdiri di tengah tengah panggung dengan posisi cool khas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melipat tangan didada dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya dan tatapannya yang mempesona, serta Shikamaru dengan pose kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku dan tatapannya yang meredup.

Sedetik kemudian meeka mengangkat tangan kanan mereka sampai sebatas telinga, dan menjentikkan jari mereka seraya memberi kode yang membuat seluruh lampu mati.

CKLIKKK…

"Miracle…" riuh mereka rendah. Tak lama setelahnya lampu kembali menyorot mereka semua yang mana Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji telah turut bergabung dengan trio cool. Intro musik yang cerah-ceria kembali mewarnai suasana yang tadinya diam karena pesona para personil KoJu.

"Life Couldn't get better… oh yeah..yeahh"

Penonton kembali berhisteria begitu mendengar suara serak-serak Naruto yang membuka lagu yang memang cocok dengan jiwanya yang ceria itu. Musik kembali di mainkan dan satu hentakan drum membuat para personil KoJu melompat dan mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

_Life couldn't get better.. oh yeah..yeah..__  
__Life couldn't get better_

Kiba mengawali lagunya dan berjalan sampai setengah di depan panggung, meloncat dan kemudian duduk dengan pose ala pangeran yang sedang melamar seorang putri tapi dengan kepala yang menunduk*?*

_Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo (without you baby)_

Kali ini Naruto yang berjalan ke depan begitu Kiba kembali menempati posisinya yang tadi dan kemudian mulai ngedance.

_Norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathayo (baby)_

Gaara maju ke sayap kanan panggung, dan mulai tebar pesona ke fansnya yang memang sebagian besar berada di sebelah kanan panggung.

_Norul chum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)__  
__Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol_

Chouji berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mulai menari bersama

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Nan nol pume ango nara__  
__Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)__  
__Jamdun noui ib machul koya__  
__Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Noui mame munul yoro jwo__  
__Gude ne sonul jabayo__  
__Life couldn't get better_

Gaara, Naruto dan Chouji kembali ke posisi mereka dan membentuk posisi segitiga bersama personil KoJu yang lain, menyanyikan lirik _reef _ bersama-sama. Kemudian menari dan berputar. Setelah itu mereka menggeser badan mereka a la Michael Jackson dan membiarkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke lewat di tempat mereka menggeser badan mereka tadi. Kemudian Shikamaru dan Sasuke maju menuju puncak panggung

_Meil meil pyongbomhetton nal duri ijen dalla jyossoyo (a holiday)_

Gaara dengan cool-nya turut menyusul tiga langkah di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

_Sesang modun saramduri hengboghe boyoyo (I wanna thank you baby)_

Chouji sambil mengedipkan matanya meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang break dance ringan di tengah panggung,

_Norul choum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)__  
__Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol_

Kiba dan Naruto ke kanan panggung sambil nyapa-nyapa ke penonton.

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Nan nol pume ango nara__  
__Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)__  
__Jamdun noui ib machul koya__  
__Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Noui mame munul yoro jwo__  
__Gude ne sonul jabayo__  
__Life couldn't get better__  
__(life couldn't get better)_

Semua personil KoJu kecuali dua yang di sebutkan terakhir diatas kembali ke atas panggung sambil breakdance bareng-bareng, kecuali Chouji karena err.. muatan yang tidak memungkinkan. Sementara itu, Kiba dan Naruto kini telah berada di ujung panggung (ingat, panggung berbentuk huruf T), dan melakukan double break dance. Gaaara turut gabung, berputar, melompat dan nge-dance, dan kemudian mereka bertiga kembali dan membentuk barisan berjejer rapi ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tiga orang lainya

_Nol choum bon sungan a miracle (a miracle)__  
__I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop_

Mereka semua memegang pundak kanan teman yang berada di samping mereka, kemudian Sasuke maju ke depan. Mereka kini yang dari tangan mereka memegang pundak yang lainya berganti pose a la sedang mencari seseorang, yaitu dengan tangan kanan yang berada di depan dahi. Sasuke kemudian menghadap ke depan dan tersenyum..huwaaa…

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Nan nol pume ango nara__  
__Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)__  
__Jamdun noui ib machul koya__  
__Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Noui mame munul yoro jwo__  
__Gude ne sonul jabayo_

Gaara dan Naruto maju kedepan, mengapit Sasuke yang berada di tengah mereka lalu kemudian bernyanyi bersama-sama.

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Nan nol pume ango nara__  
__Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)__  
__Jamdun noui ib machul koya__  
__Life couldn't get better (hey~)__  
__Noui mame munul yoro jwo__  
__Gude ne sonul jabayo__  
__Life couldn't get better_

Kali ini, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji yang turut maju ke depan. Mereka membali membentuk posisi berpasangan. Naruto dengan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji serta Sasuke dan Gaara. Dengan tangan yang di rentangkan mereka mengajak penonton turut bernyanyi bersama mereka. Mereka nge-dance, berputar dan melopat untuk bait terakhir lagu pertama mereka malam ini.

-

- "Bravo, bravo.. penampilan kalian hebat sekali. Hahaha…." Puji Guy-sensei begitu personil KoJu telah turun dari panggung dan sekarang sedang berada di backstage. Guy-sensei menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru, yang membuat Shikamaru harus menahan sakit karena menahan 'tepukan' yang melayang di pundaknya itu.

"I-IIya sensei. Kami mau istirahat dulu, yuk teman-teman…" Ajak Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya demi menghindari tepukan semangat masa muda-nya Guy-sensei.

"Hah, kalian ini. Baiklah, siapkan semangat masa muda kalian, penampilan kedua harus lebih antraktif dibandingkan penampilan tadi. Kibarkan semangat masa MUDAMU… yeAHAA!!" para personil KoJu hanya sanggup menaikkan alis mereka tanda heran. Bener-bener deh nih sensei ngak ada habisnya tuh semangat, apa ngak inget dia kalo dia tuh sudah uzur. Hah dari pada memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu, lebih baik mereka mewujudkan apa yang mereka niatkan tadi. Makan.

Mereka kemudian menuju van mereka yang memiliki graffiti di sana-sini, salah satu hasil karya mereka sendiri. Setelahnya, Chouji bergegas berlari kemudian masuk ke dalam van mereka yang agak sesak itu, sementara teman-temannya yang lain menungguinya di luar van tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara grasak-grusuk daari dalam van. Rupanya Chouji sedang mengangkat sebuah meja lipat besi yang cukup besar dan berat. Dari luar Sasuke dan Gaara mengambilnya, setelah itu Naruto juga turut membantu mereka, kemudian melebarkan meja lipat itu dan ketika merasa meja itu cukup tegak, mereka menaruh meja lipat itu di dekat van mereka. Di atas rerumputan, mereka melebarkan karpet dan menaruh meja lipat mereka di atasnya. Kemudian datang Shikamaru dan Kiba yang membawa dua buah kotak bento ukuran super jumbo *?* dan juga sebuah tempat makan piknik. Di belakangnya, Chouji membawa serta beberapa botol softdrink dan juga sebuah kursi besi lipat.

"Nih, atur tuh." Kata Kiba sambil memberikan kedua kotak bento itu kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian membuka kotak bento pertama, rupanya menu makan mereka ini bermacam-macam. Ada nasi kepal, kebab, bakso ikan, yakiniku, onogiri, dan lain-lain. Sementara Gaara membagikan piring-piring plastik tersebut kepada siapa saja yang telah duduk di depan meja itu dengan cara yang seperti 'melempar Frisbee' yang dengan ajaibnya semua piring itu mendarat tepat di depan mereka semua. Setelah berdoa sebelum makan, Naruto, Kiba, dan jangan lupakan Chouji langsung menyerbu makanan yang berada di atas meja tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Gaara tetap calm down saja, malu mereka melakukan hal aneh seperti berebutan makanan. Bagaimana coba bila sampai di lihat fansgirl mereka? Mau di taruh dimana wajah mereka yang tampan-tampan itu?

"Hei-hei kalian, kalau makan pelan-pelan saja. Jangan berebutan seperti itu…" Ujar Guy-sensei yang ternyata telah berada di belakang mereka. Guy-sensei merasa heran dengan nafsu makan ketiga naka buahnya ini. Kalau Chouji wajar saja kalau ia banyak makan karena ukuran badannya yang super, Tapi kalau Kiba dan Naruto? Makan mereka sangat banyak, hanya setingkat lebih rendah di bandingkan Chouji. Tapi badan mereka tetap begitu-begitu saja, tidak bertambah gemuk. Terkadang dia berpikir, kemana semua larinya makanan yang mereka makan itu?

"Yaaa, sensei! Ini kan semangat masa muda." Seru Kiba asal, yang mengakibatkan telinga guy sensei berdiri tegak*?* ketika mendengarkan Kiba mengucapkan tiga Kata terakhir. Mata Guy-sensei seakan-akan berkaca-kaca, seraya menyusut-nyusut ingusnya, dia berlari ke arah Kiba. Dengan gerakan slow motion dan juga latar belakang matahari terbenam.

"Kiiiibaaaaa!!!" Teriak Guy-sensei.

Dan Kiba?

"Tiiidaaakkk!!!" Teriaknya sambil melepas piringnya—yang dengan sukses di tangkap Chouji— dan berlari, mencoba menghindari pelukan maut dari Guy-sensei.

"Hati-hati Kiba! Awas nabrak!" Seru mereka semua kompak, lalu melanjutkan makan malam mereka semua tanpa memedulikan Kiba yang tengah berusaha menghindari Guy-sensei. Dasar tidak setia kawan… lagi pula kenapa juga mesti Guy sensei yang jadi manager mereka?

"Oy Sasuke, kau sedang menelpon siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah bakso ikannya yang berukuran super. Chouji turut mengangguk tandanya ingin mengetahui siapa yang sedang di telepon si pantat ayam itu. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya yang berarti tanda 'kau-tahu-siapa'. Mereka langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud dari Sasuke, Sakura. Gadis pinkers yang sudah pacaran diam-diam selama beberapa tahun ini dengan Sasuke. Hah, Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya, karena dia tahu sejak turun dari panggung tadi Sasuke sudah _stand by_ menelpon Sakura . dan entah di telepon yang sudah beberapa ratus kalinya, baru telepon ini yang di terima oleh Sakura. Terlihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang kesal karena teleponnya sama sekali tidak diangkat-angkat.

"_Halo? Sasuke-kun? Kau di mana sekarang?"_ Tanya Sakura yang kini telah menepi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang ajeb-ajeb karena mendengarkan musik hentakan lagu R&B dari _The Akatsuki_, apalagi ditambah dengan permainan turn table dari DJ Hidan. Benar-benar sayang untuk di lewatkan, tapi Sakura malah menyingkir dan tidak menikmati musik yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir itu. Dia melewatkan penampilan salah satu boy band terbesar di konoha—yang diundang konohagakuen— karena melihat ada begitu banyak missed call dari 'ayank-ayank-nya'.

"Kau ini di mana sih? Dari tadi telponku tak kau angkat-angkat." Gerutu Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"_Ma-Maaf, tadi aku tidak dengar. Kakakmu tadi tampil lho~"_

"Hah, aku tidak peduli.."

"_Memangnya, kenapa kau menelpon?"_

"Tadi kami sedang makan malam bareng, aku mau ngajakin kamu tapi telponku gak kamu angkat-angkat. Ya udah kita makannya Cuma berenam aja."

"_APAAA??! Huweee~ Sasuke-kun kau kejam…heeee."_ Tidak salah bila Sakura sampai mewek-mewek begitu. Diakan tahu pasti yang mrmbuat bekal makanan suju itu adalah 'calon mertua-nya' yang kelezatan masakannya tak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Salah sendiri, makanya jangan terlalu keasyikkan.." balas Sasuke tanpa rasa kasihan dengan pacarnya yang sudah muka melas di seberang sana karena gak ke bagian makanan.

"_Huweee~"_

"Udah ah kamu mewek mulu, ntar tuh muka jadi melar lho~" begitu mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu Sakura langsung menghentikan meweknya dan memegangi pipinya dengan centil 'tidak!! Sudah cukup dahiku saja yang lebar!! Tidak' pikirnya.

"Ya udah, kamu ke sini aja Sakura-chan, kita makan bareng-bareng, ajak juga teman-teman yang lain deh. Orang baru mulai juga kok." Kali ini ada suara lain yang terdengar, oh rupanya Naruto sudah merebut handphone Nokia Express music-nya Sasuke. Dan sekarang ini mereka sudah kejar-kejaran a la tomy & jerry. Sementara itu Sakura sudah tertawa-tawa di seberang sana. Sambil melirik ke Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakanganya, dia tersenyum-senyum gak jelas

"Oke deh, aku ke sana… tungguin ya!" Sakura supaya kedengaran dengan duo kucing yang sedang kejar-kejaran di seberang sana. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Naruto meneriakkan Kata 'iya' sebelum tenggelam dalam teriak-teriakan anehnya.

-

Sesaat setelah Naruto menutup telepon Sakura di HP Sasuke, dia membuang HP itu dan dengan untungnya bisa ditangkap oleh sang pemilik HP.

"Oyyy! Beruk… awas lo!" ancam Sasuke dan kembali mengejar-ngejar Naruto. Yang tak lama aksi kejar-kejaran itu harus berhenti karena terdengar suara cempreng khas cewek yang berteriak.

"NARUTOOO-KUN!!!" Teriak seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang terlihat mendekati Naruto dan menyeret si cowok pirang itu—yang jelas-jelas tidak mau di tarik-tarik seperti kambing— untuk kembali ke 'meja makan' dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hu-uh, kau ini kalau makan itu jangan sambil kejar-kejaran… nanti, kalau sakit perut gimana?" Tanya Shion dengan lagak khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Huh, kau ini dasar nenek-nenek." Gerutu Naruto sambil kembali mengambil piringanya yang sudah di isi oleh berbagai macam lauk. Lalu Shion malah mengambil piring yang sudah ada di tangan Naruto, mengambil sendok dan berlagak seperti ibu-ibu yang ingin menyuapi anaknya.

"Ayo~ Naruto-kun, buka mulutnya… kereta apinya mau lewat…tut…tut..tut.."ujar Shion sambil memaksa Naruto membuka mulutnya. Dan jelas saja lah dia tidak mau diperlakukan begitu, memangnya dia anak kecil apa? Mana teman-temannya kini ikut-ikutan menertawainya. Gaara dan Sasuke ngikiklah, sementara yang lainnya pada ngakak guling-gulingan gak jelas. Dan Naruto semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, dan betapa dia tersadar bahwa dirinya yang memang selalu di anggap 'baby' oleh teman-temannya yang lain, dan kelakuan Shion padanya akan semakin menambah daftarnya sebagai 'anak bawang' di KoJu. Dan kemudian Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya itu.

"Eh..eh, Shion, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Ngak ah—" gerutuan serta penolakan Naruto terhenti, karena melihat dua sosok bayangan yang berjalan mendekati mereka dari bagian belakang van mereka. Kalau gadis yang berambut pink itu sih dia tidak masalah, tapi gadis berambut indigo itu yang kini memenuhi pikirannya…

"Aduh, kok dia malah datang ke sini sih?? Ah, biarin aja… inikan bisa jadi kesempatan gue…" Naruto membatin. Sesaat melupakan apa yang tadi terjadi padanya.

-

"Sa…Sa..kura-chan, ke...kenapa kita malah ke si..ni?" Tanya gadis berambut indigo itu sambil menunduk dan berjalan agak rapat dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Ugh, khawatir akan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dirinya disaat yang tidak dinginnkan dan dengan penampilan—yang menurutnya— berantakan ini? Oh tuhan, lindungilah aku… gadis berambut pirang itu ada di sana!!

-

To Be Continued…

-

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

UGYAAAA!!!, jangan bunuh saia wokeh? Jangan…jangan…*kaki dah gemeteran* jangan bunuh saia karena sudah lama tidak mengapdeth fict ini. Hikz…hikz…hikz… aku jadi merekasa bersalah pada kalian semua dan juga chara-chara yang aku gunakan alias aku malingin dari Masashi Khisimoto.

Hmm, gimana? Gimana cerita kali ini? Pasti anda-anda berpikir : 'wah apaan nih? Makin gaje aja nih author, ceritanya nglur-ngidul'. Yah, saia memang menyadari bahwa cerita ini rada-rada tidak fokus pada chapter akhir-akhir ini, tapi kalau sudah jalan ceritanya mau diapain lagi*?*. chap ini adalah chap peralihan *ceileh* dari awal cerita ke bagian akhir cerita. Terus, terus untuk yang bagian pas _performance_ dan fashionnya KoJu itu dimaklumi aja yea? Soalnya yah tahu sendirilah, saia buruk dalam pendeskripsian dan juga belum pernah nulis scene dimana charanya pada joget-joget kayak gitu *huuu Rhyme baka-* hah, ini sih namanya menambah nilai minus aja dimata minna-san sekalian. Udah malas, gaje, abal, baka lagi…hah. Tapi…Rhyme keep spirit for the future! Ea, ganbatte buat NH Lovers! Dan apakah adna bersedia mereview fict karya author sableng ini? Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya. Wokeh? Karena Rhyme tahu, Rhyme pasti masih punya banyak kekurangan…

Ehem,ehem….

-Gini, Rhyme mau Tanya. Ada ngak yang suka/ hobby atau bisa ngebuat fan-art? Soalnya aku mau bikin fan-art for NaruHina. Tapi berhubung aku ngak punya bakat seni seperti Sai dan rada gaptek, jadi aku mau minta tolong pada minna-san, ada yang bisa?

-buat temen-temen sesama NaruHina lovers, bolehkah…. Bolehkah bila aku meminta alamat FB kalian? Yah sekalian untuk ajang saling mengenal antar NH Lovers…. Sapa tahu kita bisa bikin sesuatu yang keren buat pair fave kita ini *hehehe, gaje*.

-terus, gini. Kan ini dah bulan februari, ada ngak temen-temen author yang mau bikin fict dedicated valentine days for NaruHina? Kalau ada, kasih tahu ea, supaya nanti kita bisa post fict bareng-bareng.

-hmm, terus apa lagi ea *woy, kebanyakan neeh*. Ya udah deh, itu aja dulu, soalnya lagi bejibun nih ide-ide di kepala tapi susah buat di relisasikan. Hah, itulah Rhyme, gampang ngomong tapi berbuatnya yang sulit. Hhhheee, maklum pemalas….

Dan, buat NH lovers tetap semangat ea! Walaupun banyak haling rintang yang menghadang, tetaplah maju mendukung NARUHINA!! YeeeAHAA!..

And, kalian yang punya FB join yah di grup NaruHina Fan Fanatic… oke? Kita bangkitkan semangat NH kita..!!!

-Kalo Rhyme narsiezzz lagi ngak papa ea?

_**...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

*Kenapa? Ngak setuju? Ke laut aja lo, nyebur…* hehehe, just kidding! BlueLavanda….

Wokeh, sampaikan segala unek-unek anda pada review wokeh? Sekalian jawaban dari tiga pertanyaan ngak jelas di atas.

Sekali lagi minna-san : REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

Gara-Gara Puisi

-

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**The Greatest Pairing**_

_**NaruHina**_

-

**WARNING : OOC AKUT, AU-HIGH SCHOOL, ROMANCE *pasti ada kesalahan neh?*, DI ANJURKAN HATI-HATI MEMBACANYA. Serta kekurangan deskripsi.**

**-**

OK…

TAKE, 1… 2… 3… ACTION!

-

-

Dia melihat 2 sosok bayangan yang mendekati 'meja makan mereka'. Sosok gadis yang berambut pink itu berjalan dengan semangat di depan, sementara berambut indigo itu harus pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Sosok yang berjalan malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang kentara, walaupun dia menunduk sehingga poninya terlihat menutupi wajahnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu merasa tidak seharusnya dia berada di tempat yang akan membuat hatinya menjadi sakit.

Sesaat setelahnya, ketika dua gadis itu sudah berjarak sekitar empat meter dari para personil KoJu plus Shion, gadis yang malu-malu itu mengangkat pandangannya. Mempertemukan mata amethystnya dan mata safir seorang pemuda itu dalam gerakan yang tak disengaja. Dan apakah arti dari tatapan yang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik itu? Adakah kerinduan di sana? Atau… hal lain? Kelicikan misalnya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menyeringai misterius yang sedetik langsung berganti menjadi senyum nakal saat kembali menatap Shion yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo~ Naruto-kun, buka mulutnya… aaa..aa..a.." Rajuk gadis itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul yang langsung membuka belahan bibirnya, memasukkan masakan yang terasa lezat itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kerongkongannya. Semua yang duduk di situ kaget, termasuk dua gadis yang baru datang itu. Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Sampai dia mau disuapi di depan umum seperti ini?. Sementara itu, Naruto sekilas memandang satu-satunya gadis lavender yang kini duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Jyah..Ileh, ngak usah pamer-pamer kemesraan deh di sini." Celetuk Kiba yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan telak di perutnya dari Gaara yang dudukdi sampingnya. Dan yang ada Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, membuat untuk sementara atmosfer di sekitar meja makan itu menjadi sedikit tegang. Semua yang ada di situ sedang memikirkan, kesambet apa sih si beruk ini? Bukankah akhir-akhri ini dia sudah dekat dengan Hinata? Malah sampe pernah diantar pulang lagi. Semuanya pada melihat heran pada Naruto dan Shion yang enjoy-enjoy aja dengan tingkah laku mereka, tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan heran dari mereka yang ada di sekelilingnya. Semuanya masih diam sampai Guy-sensei datang dan mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak dua gadis yang baru datang itu untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja. Sakura langsung mengambilkan Hinata sepiring yakisoba, sementara dirinya sendiri langsung menyerbu—menyendokan semua—makan itu ke piring begitu telah memastikan Hinata akan memakan makanannya. Ketika sedang semangat-semangatnya makan dengan gaya yang bukan cewek banget, Sakura merasakan tatapan deathglare dari sang pacar. Dia langsung menyudahi gerakannya tadi dan langsung duduk tegak dan tersenyum salah tingkah dengan terpaksa. Yang kemudian langsung balik menatap pacarnya dengan deathglare yang lebih seram!. Akhirnya Guy-sensei kembali berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak ada baik-baiknya sejak tadi, yang tegang dan sekarang berganti dengan aura-aura seram.

"Eeerrr…" Guy-sensei membuka percakapan, Berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi deathglare-mendeathglare sebelum semua yang berada disekitar sana menjadi lari ketakutan karena merasakan aura setan yang semakin menguat. "Er…anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan?"

"Permainan apa sensei?" Tanya Chouji penasaran, sambil menyesap segelas cola.

"Permainan _truth or dare_, bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Oke, tapi apa hukumannya bila ia tidak mau menjawab atau melakukan perintah kita?" Tanya Sakura yang kini bersemangat, Karena bila beruntung dia bisa mengerjai pacaranya habis-habisan.

"Oh, dia harus mencium yang memberikan pertanyaan, bagaimana?"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mengangguk senang. Shikamaru segera beranjak untuk mengambil botol soda yang telah kosong, sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang membatasi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto, dengan ekor matanya melirik Hinata yang sedang memakan makannya dengan perlahan. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, tapi yang di dapatinya hanyalah Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum simpul dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu. Akhirnya Shikamaru datang juga, dan posisi duduk merekapun berganti menjadi mengintari meja makan tersebut. Chouji yang tadi duduk diatas kursi besipun turut bergabung, dan duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Chouji sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa untuk si cowok berambut pirang itu, dia cukup menggangu. Pasalnya, karena tubuhnya yang kelebihan berat itu, juga karena jarak yang dirasanya cukup menjauh dengan si cewek yang terus menunduk. Tapi untuk Hinata, Chouji adalah benar-benar dewa penolong. Jadi dia tidak perlu lagi—yah walaupun tidak membantu banyak— untuk menahan perasaan rindu bercampur sakit yang kini meluap-luap di hatinya. Apalagi setelah melihat adegan suap-menyuap antara Naruto dan Shion yang oh… rasanya menyakitkan melihat cowok yang kau sukai malah bermesraan dengan cewek lain.

Dan kemudian Gaara memutar yang tadi dibawa Shikamaru. Entah untuk masalah putar-memutar selalu Gaara yang menjadi sasarannya. Mentang-mentang dia dance-breakernya KoJu, selalu saja dia yang mendapat bagian-bagian seperti itu. Mungkin lebih yahud kali yee bila dia yang mutar.

Dan kemudian botol itu memutar dengan kencang berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Putaran yang pada awalnya amat kencang itu perlahan-lahan mulai melambat. Semua yang ada di situ sudah deg-degan ingin mengetahui siapa yang pertama mendapat giliran dalam permainan itu. Putaran itu semakin lama- semakin melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti berputar dan mulut botol itu menunjuk pada…

"Kiba!!" Seru mereka kembali! Oh demi Masashi Khisimoto yang menyebalkan! Kenapa juga mesti kiba—salah satu dari duo jail KoJu— yang mendapatkan giliran pertama?. Dan langsung saja Kiba menjadi sumringah berat. 'yes!' pikir Kiba, dengan begini dia bisa bertanya macam-macam dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Pertanyaannya boleh lebih dari satu ngak?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah innocent. Dan semua teman-temannya menggeleng tegas 'TI-DAK!'. Langsung saja wajah innocent Kiba berganti tampang memelas, padahal dia ingin tahu rahasia temannya satu persatu.

"Naruto..," Akhirnya Kiba menentukan pilihannya. "Apakah kamu menyukai seseorang?"

Naruto serasa disentak—ditendang dari pikirannya yang sudah berkelana entah kemana yang entah sedang merencanakan-apa, dan melirik Kiba yang sedang menyerigai senang dan juga melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Cih, sial." Pikirnya, "kenapa malah menanyakan hal-hal yang seperti itu sih? Dasar anak anjing." Naruto masih saja memutar otak, sementara teman-temannya sudah memasang telinga baik-baik. Pikiran mereka sekarang sama, siapa sih cewek yang berhasil meraih hati cowok yang terbilang sulit jatuh cinta itu. Padahal kalau dibilang-bilang. Fans Naruto tidak bisa di bilang jelek, lumayan malah. Apalagi fans-fans fanatiknya yang terbilang cantik-cantik, dan terdapat dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat*?*. Tapi jujur, Naruto yang walaupun suka melempar senyum cerahnya kepada siapa saja, tapi dia jarang—hampir tidak pernah— memberikan senyum lembut dan tulus, tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa menempati hatinya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu berharap bahwa Naruto akan menjawabnya, setidaknya satu nama saja.. tapi, berbeda dengan gadis yang kini menatap malu-malu pada Naruto. Gadis itu berharap, agar tak ada satu namapun yang terucap, agar ia masih bisa berharap bahwa dia masih bisa untuk memperjuangkan hatinya.

"Hmm, Kiba… sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak mencium pipimu…"

Dan gadis itu bersyukur… atas jawaban Naruto yang menggantung.

Huwaa… semua orang memandan horror pada Kiba, kasihan dia. Ingin mengetahui rahasia Naruto, eh.. malah mau dicium. Kiba berjengit dan menatap ngeri Naruto yang sudah tersenyum-senyum setan sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Kiba yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya tadi. Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda pertahanannya dari Naruto yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Na..Na..Naruto udah deh, gu..gue ng..ngak serius kok. U..udah deh gue ng..ngak mau dici..um sama lo. Oke? Gue..mau dicium sama cewek gue aja. Na..Na..Naruto jangan..hiii, jangan" Kiba semakin mempererat pertahanannya. Sementara Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk menciumnya. Kiba yang tangannya tadi mendorong Naruto agar menjauhinya, kini berpindah tempat ke wajahnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"UGYAAA! Tobat gue… gak mauuu!!" teriak Kiba lantang dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Dan oh yeah, Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Dia sudah tidak berminat lagi sementara Kiba sudah berlari menjauh tidak ditahu kemana rimbanya. Yapz, kembali ke sekelompok anak muda yang masih menunggu giliran mereka. Naruto berbalik dan menghadap ke meja makan, menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Hmm, siapa lagi yah yang akan mendapatkan gilirannya?

"Sasuke…". Glek…

"Pilih truth or—"

"Dare. Aku pilih dare!". Potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto mengehla afas kesal. Huh, dasar orang ini.

"Beneran nih, pilih dare?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Yah Sasuke, ada resiko yang harus kau tanggung. Dan Naruto kembali menanyakan keputusannya itu dan tetap dibalas dengan pilihan ya, seorang Uchiha pantang menarik Kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin kau, berdiri di atas van…di depan semua fans girlmu.. lalu berteriak dengan lantang… I LOVE YOU OROCHIMARU-CHAN!!.. bagaimana?" tawar Naruto dengan gaya merentangkan kedua tangannya mempraktekkan apa yang dia minta kepada Sasuke tadi. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'apa-apaan-yang-kau-minta-itu?'. Lupakah Naruto bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha melakukan hal senista itu? Tapi hal itulah yang diinginkan Naruto, ingin dia melihat sahabatnya itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke dengan segera memberikan deathglare terbaiknya yang belum pernah ia berikan pada orang lain, dan tentu saja Naruto tetap kebal dengan segala macam hal-hal mengerikan uchiha itu. Yang ada sekarang adalah, Naruto berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, dengan wajah kulkas alias stoic yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan dengan gaya ancaman bahwa ia tidak takut pada ancaman sang Uchiha. Naruto mengedikkan alis kirinya, menantang Uchiha.

"Kau masih ingatkan Kata-katamu bahwa Uchiha pantang menarik Kata-katanya?" tambah Sakura yang sepertinya mendukung Naruto dalam usaha mempermalukan si Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke yang tadinya mendeathglare Naruto habis-habisan—yang jelas-jelas tak ada pengaruhnya—menggeram kesal lalu berlalu berjalan menaiki tangan yang berada di belakang van mereka dan memanjat untuk naik ke atas van. Setibanya di atas, dia segera merentangkan tangannya menghadap ke teman-temannya yang berada di bawah.

"GUE MAU NYATAIN..KALAU …KALAU… KALAU… I… I.. LO.. LO.. VE…O..O..ORO..ORO-CHA..NN…" Sasuke berteriak dengan terbata-bata, membuat teman-temannya itu tertawa terpinkal-pingkal melihat Sasuke berkata-Kata dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Bahkan Gaara, dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan bakso ikan*?* sudah membidikkan sorotan kamera ke Sasuke yang masih berada di atas.

""ARRRGHHHH! GUE NGAK BISA!! Sini lo Naruto! Gue cium lo!!"teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak-acak pantat bebeknya. Dan segera melompat lalu berlari menerjang Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk kabur dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mau sekarang, permainan itu sudah tidak fokus lagi, dari truth or dare, beralih ke ajang kejar-kejaran antara beruk dan ayam…ck..ck..ck..

-

-

"_Sudah kau pastikan bahwa semuanya sudah beres?"_ Terdengar suara Tanya seseorang dari telepon genggam gadis yang kini sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri sebuah koridor yang panjang. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket hitam ber-_hooded_ membuatnya terlihat seperti pencuri, dia terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan orang yang menelponnya itu.

"Kau tenang sajalah, kau tahukan kemampuanku itu bagaimana?" Balasnya angkuh sambil tersenyum tipis, rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin ketika dia melewati bagian jembatan beratap, penghubung ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kepala sekolah dengan perpustakaan tua yang di samping kanan perpustakaan itu .

"_Hmmm, masih tetap sombong seperti dulu. Pastikan bahwa pekerjaanmu kali ini tepat sasaran. Aku tidak mau rencana ini gagal.."_

"Meremehkanku yah, Master?"

"_Kalau tak mau diremehkan, aku mau rencana ini berjalan dengan baik dan sempurna…"_

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melakukan **penyerangan** itu… aku ingin melihatnya terkaget-kaget. Aku belum puas..." Gadis itu menyerigai makin lebar, untuk saat ini dia duduk di tangga besi yang berada di samping perpustakaan tua itu. Mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah karena telah berjalan panjang.

"_Pastikan tak ada yang menuju jalan itu selain dia, aku tidak mau ada pengganggu yang akan mengganggu aksiku nanti.."_ suara orang itu terdengar begitu yakin,

"Command accepted! Kita jumpa setelah aksimu… Master, sangat menyenangkan bila kau bisa membuat gadis itu terkaget-kaget…. good luck!"

"_You too.."_

Tut…tut…tut…

Sambungan terputus…

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

Holaaaaaaaa!!!! Minna-sama!!!

Heuheuheu… Rhyme balik lagi dengan salah satu chapter GGP yang terlihat makin ngawur dan gak jelas… haduh, maaf beribu maaf saia haturkan kalau chap ini kembali tidak sesuai dengan keinginan minna-sama semua.. maaf…

Haha, ada apakah di chapter ini? Ada apa? Ada apa? Hehehe, ada Naruto, ada Hinata, ada Kiba, ada Sasuke, ada Sakura….*author digetok seseorang*

*seseorang : dasar author bego, bukan itu dodol, plotnya non, plotnya…*

*ngelus-ngelus bekas getokan* ya elah, soryy dah.., ehehehe, ya udah deh, kembali aja ke side yang seharusnya.

Gimanakah menurut anda chapter ini sodara-sodara? Mengesankan kah? Penuh humorkah? Gajekah? Gilakah? Mengerikan kah? Atau.. Membuat mata anda sakit? *nah kalau itu mata anda yang rusak**getoked* hehehe, bercanda bro..

Yapzzz, sampaikan uneg-uneg anda, rasa yang anda rasakan ketika membaca fict ini dengan…

REVIEW!!! Review yang banyak!

Wkwkwkw, saia tunggu reviewnya… apa lagi buat anak-anak NHL, kudu, harus…

P.s. buat teman-teman sekalian yang punya facebook, join ea di grup NaruHina FanFanatic… ntu grup, adalah grup yang berisi all about naruhina, yah walaupun masih baru sih. Join ea???! Tunjukan bahwa kamu itu adalah NH LOVERS SEJATI… yeAHAAA! Supaya, kita bisa saling diskusi mengenai pair fave kita ini, ngirim-ngirm fan-made buatan atau hasil modifikasi kita tentang naruhina. Dan saling _share_ tentang apa aja yang bisa kita bikin buat NH, apalagi ini udah mau HTNH dan HFNH.. *tahu HTNH dan HFNH kan? Buka aja profileku untuk informasi lanjutannya*

Yow! Tunjukin bahwa diri lo NHL sejati!!!

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa ea??

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

*gak setuju?? Ke kuburan aja lo**JUST kidding! ^_^*


	8. Chapter 8

PrenseT

Gara-Gara Puisi

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**The Greatest Pairing**_

_**NaruHina**_

**WARNING : OOC AKUT, AU-HIGH SCHOOL, ROMANCE *pasti ada kesalahan neh?*, DI ANJURKAN HATI-HATI MEMBACANYA. Serta kekurangan deskripsi. Dan pastinya, MISSTYPO**

OK…

TAKE, 1… 2… 3… ACTION!

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25. para personil KoJu sudah bersiap-siap di backstage untuk penampilan terakhir mereka sekaligus sebagai penutup dari acara festival ini, karena setelah penampilan mereka nanti akan di adakan pesta kembang api. Dan tak seorangpun akan melewatkan momen indah itu, jadi mereka tampil 23 menit lebih cepat sebelum acara kembang api di mulai. Sesuai dengan rencana semula, KoJu akan tampil dengan kostum layaknya pangeran berkuda putih. Semuanya disapu rata *?*, yaitu dengan kemeja warna putih, celana panjang warna putih gading, sepatu pantofel warna putih, dasi putih kecuali Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji yang memakai dasi kupu-kupu, dan juga vest sewarna dengan celana mereka yang dipakai oleh Chouji, Kiba, dan Naruto dan sisanya memakai jas warna putih gading juga. Sakura dan Hinata sudah sejak tadi menghilang dari backstage. Alasan mereka sih karena pengen gabung lagi dengan anak-anak konohagakuen. Padahal sebenarnya, Hinata sudah tidak kuat melihat gadis yang bernama Shion itu dekat-dekat dengan Naruto…wow..

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, sampai mereka akan memulai penampilan terakhir mereka malam ini. Tapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang ditunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Entah beberapa saat yang lalu dia izin untuk pergi ke toilet, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum muncul-muncul juga. Beberapa panitia pelaksana acara telah bolak-balik untuk memperingatkan mereka agar tetap bersiap-siap karena penampilan mereka tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"HWAHH! Ngapain tuh anak lama-lama di WC coba?" Gerutu Guy-sensei sambil menendang-nendang kosong rerumputan yang ada di belakang panggung. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lauk manager mereka yang mulai tak sabaran.

"Nggak tahu tuh sensei." Ujar Gaara sambil membenahi dasinya, sementara yang lain pun juga begitu, membenahi diri mereka karena ingin ini menjadi penampilan terbaik mereka malam ini. Tak lama berselang, panitia kembali datang dan memperingati mereka bahwa penampilan mereka tinggal dua menit lagi. Guy-sensei yang tadinya agak tidak sabaran kini benar-benar menjadi tidak sabaran, dia berjalan mondar-mandir di backstage sambil mengacak-acak rambut era 70-annya. Sayup-sayup terdengar dari sana para fans mereka yang dikompor-kompori oleh ini Ino dan Lee tengah meneriakkan nama mereka. Agar segera tampil dan menghibur mereka malam ini

"UARGHGHGRGHGR! Naruto mana loe? Ngapain sih lo di WC? Emang dia ngeliatin apaan sih?" Dan kini, Sasuke lah yang mulai kesal dan ikut marah-marah seperti Guy-sensei. Teman-teman yang lain menghela napas panjang, mereka juga sudah mulai merasa kesal. Naruto sebenarnya kemana sih? Sudah setengah jam berlalu dari waktu dia minta izin ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja langsung menyusul dan mencari naruto, tapi mereka tidak mau kalau nanti mereka saling berselisih jalan atau penampilan mereka akan digantikan dengan acara mencari anak hilang. Mereka pun sudah menghubungi Hp naruto, namun tidak aktif-aktif juga.

"Yah... marilah kita sambut.." suara Ino dan Lee terdengar berbarengan. Shikamaru Kiba dan Chouji sudah menaiki anak tangga backstage yang menuju panggung, hah.. tidak ada gunanya menunggu si beruk sinting itu datang..

"KOJU!" Teriakan-teriakan penuh euphoria membahana di seluruh lingkup panggung, meneriakkan dengan penuh semangat nama band yang telah mereka nanti-nantikan.

"Cih tidak ada gunanya menunggu si—." Gerutuan Sasuke terputus ketika ada saja seseorang yang masuk menyeruak ke arah backstage. Akhirnya, si kepala kuning datang juga. Sambil tersenyum-senyum innocent, Naruto memohon maaf pada teman-temannya. hampir saja sasuke menjitak kepalanya kalau saja Gaara tidak mencegahnya. Sambil mengomeli naruto dengan tidak jelas, Narutopun menyeka wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat yang entah pastinya karena habis berlari.

"Hellow anak-anak, sudah waktunya kalian tampil!" Seru seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh jakung sambil membawa-bawa sebuah papan komputer dan juga memakai earphone di telingaya.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Dobe." ucap Sasuke dan hal itu sama-sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Yeah, terserah apa katamu.." ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan, yah meskipun rasa bersalah juga memenuhi hatinya.

"YEAHHHH! MARILAH KITA SAMBUT... KOJU!"

Suara-suara dari penonton dipangung itu meredam teriakan Lee dan Ino. Lampu panggung dimatikan dan terdengar alunan intro piano, membuat semua wanita-wanita yang tadi berteriak-teriak kesetanan itu bagaikan terbius..

"Lagu ini, buat mereka yang saling mencintai.."

An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller

Suara milik Gaara menjadi pembuka lagu malam itu, semakin membius penonton yang menyaksikan perform terakhir mereka malam itu.

I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together

Kiba melangkah maju dengan perlahan, keluar dari formasi menyanyi mereka

And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever

Mereka mulai bernyanyi dan melangkah maju bersama.

Reaching for a love that seem so far

Sasuke menyambut nada yang selanjutnya

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love

Mereka menyanyikan bagian reff bersama. Chouji dan Shikamaru berjalan ke sisi kiri panggung, Sasuke dan Gaara ke sisi kanan panggung serta Naruto dan Kiba yang menuju ujung panggung. Bernyanyi bersama dan menyapa fans-fans mereka.

I try to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking

Naruto menyanyikan lagu sehabis reffrein sembari memejamkan matanya menghayati lagu itu. tak lupa senyum manis yang terkembang diwajahnya.

I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together

Chouji melantukankan bagian tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan, kemudian menunduk untuk menyalami penonton-penonton yang turut bernyanyi bersamanya.

And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seem so far

Kali ini Gaara dan Sasuke bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang ada dibagian depan panggung.

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love

Shikamaru dan Chouji bergabung dengan keempat temannya yang sudah berada di ujung panggung. Menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menaap kearah penonton—yeah, kecuali Naruto yang hanya menatap seseorang di tengah-tengah ratusan penonton yang menyaksikan mereka.

To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
You're all I'm thinking of

Shikamaru melantunkan bagian miliknya dengan penuh keseriusan. Kali ini, tidak ada tampang mengantuk yang terpasang diwajahnya.

I'm reaching for a love seem so far

Sekali lagi, Naruto meraih nada tinggi pada lagu tersebut

"SEMUANYA...!" seru Kiba mengajak penonton mengikuti lagu mereka.

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love

Dengan semua keseriusan mereka, bagian terkahir lagu tersebut dinyanyikan dengan begitu sempurna. Para fans-fans mereka bagaikan terhanyut oleh penampilan idola mereka dimalam yang terus berjalan ini. Sekali lagi mereka mengulangi bagian reffrein dan hampir tidak ada dari mereka yang ada difestival itu yang tidak ikut beryanyi.

"My... Love.."

Hampir semua makhluk yang bergender wanita pada bagian penonton saat itu berteriak-teriak histeris yang memekakkan telinga, dan teriakan itu semakin ber-euphoria ketika KoJu melakukan aksi terakhirnya. Bahkan tak sedikit dari para gadis-gadis itu yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari hidung mereka, atau mungkin pingsan. Yeah, hal itu bisa di ketahui karena mereka tidak mampu melawan pesona KoJu.

Para personil KoJu turun dari panggung dengan gentle-nya. Dan itu menambah teriakan-teriakan brutal gadis-gadis yang berada di sayap kiri panggung, dekat tangga yang menuju ke backstage. Sebagian besar di atnara mereka—fans berkeringat dan terlihat kelelahan. Tetapi, tetap saja mereka berhisteria dan jejingkrakan ketika KoJu menyapu pandangan di depan mereka. Terlebih lagi, ketika Kiba tebar pesona pada fansnya, dan wuss... bagaikan disihir, mereka tumbang satu persatu.

"Hn. Salah satu penampilan terbaik kita." Sahut Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di van mewah mereka. Dia serta merta mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk sewarna pasta yang berada di pojok kanan depan van mereka itu.

"Tidak salah bukan, bila aku memilih lagu Westlife kali ini?" puji Gaara pada dirinya sendiri . yang lainnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia atas keberhasilan mereka kali ini.

Shikamaru tampak pulas tertidur di karpet tebal dekat sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju van mereka, Shikamaru terlihat seperti zombie, yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan mata yang tetutup. Menakjubkan dia bisa sampai dengan selamat di van itu tanpa menabrak pohon atau sebagainya.

Kiba kemudianberanjak dari tempat duduknya yang ada di bagian depan pintu, menuju bagian belakang van, mengambil gelas plastik bercorak anjing berwarna abu-abu gelap dan mengisinya dengan air soda. Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang masih segar masuk ke dalam van lalu kemudian duduk disamping Gaara sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Eh, beruk! Dari mana aja lo tadi? Kita semua pada panik tahu nyariin lo!" gerutu Sasuke yang melempar kepala Naruto dengan bantal kursi yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Ya sorry dah. Gue kan dah bilang, kalau mau ke WC. Apa mesti gue jelasin rentetan kejadian apa aja yang terjadi di WC tadi?" balas Naruto, lalu berpindah tempat duduk di karpet begitu menyadari Sasuke mengincar kepalanya untuk dijitak.

"Emang apa sih yang terjadi?" Tanya Chouji yang langsung membuka lemari penyimpan makanan dan meraup sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo, lalu berpindah duduk di dekat kepala Shikamaru.

"_Ngemil tengah malam. Pantas aja gendut_" pikir Naruto dan langsung bergidik ngeri ketika kata gendut terlintas di pikirannya.

"Yang terjadi heh? Yang terjadi adalah apa yang dilakukan sebagian besar orang apabila meminum segelas besar jus cabai dengan campuran merica dan bawang putih." Ucap Naruto seolah tak peduli. Padahal, sebenarnya..

"Hahaha, makanya lo. Kalau makan jangan kebangetan." Seru Gaara akhirnya yang disambut gelak tawa oleh semua yang masih terjaga saat itu. Naruto merenggut kesal. Lagian bukan dia akn yang salah waktu itu? Shion yang terlalu banyak mencampur sambal ke makanannya.

Naruto melirik sebentar jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu 11.30. sekilas ia menyeringai dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Bro, gue mau pergi dulu.." pamit Naruto pada yang lain. "gue ada urusan penting nih. Lo pada bisa langsung pulang kok."

"Mau ke WC lagi?" tanya Chouji, karena menurutnya ke kamar kecil adalah urusan yang pentig buat Naruto, yeah.. bila mengingat alasan mengapa ia terlambat tadi. Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak lelah Naruto? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau belum beristirahat."

"Tak apa. Lagi pula, apa yang ku urus ini akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Bye.. Bye..." Naruto pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chouji yang terbengong denga alis kirinya yang terangkat. Yang kemudian tersentak kaget karena Kiba mengangetkanya.

"Cih, apa lagi yang ingin diperbuat oleh si beruk itu?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap penggung Naruto yang terbalut jas putih itu menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Yang jelas kalau bukan hal yang menggemparkan, pasti memalukan. Hihihi.." jawab Chouji asal, lalu beranjak dari depan pintu van.

"Eh, kau mau menunggu kembang api?" tanya Chouji yang saat ini kembali membuka sebungkus besar keripik kentang, lalu matanya menyorot pada tiga sosok cunguk yang terbaring kelelahan tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita main game dulu? Atau kau mau tidur mati seperti tiga orang itu?" Kiba kembali menyesap sodanya sampai habis, sementara couji beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi menuju konsol PS yang tergeletak pasrah menunggu untuk dimainkan.

"Aku lebih memilih main game..."

* * *

Lelaki muda yang berbalut putih itu berjalan tenang dan tegap di lorong yang gelap dan juga dingin menusuk tulang itu. dia terlihat bercahaya dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Seringai puas memenuhi bibirnya. Puas karena semua yang direncanakannya berjalan dengan sempurna. Setidaknya sesuai dengan keiinginannya, tinggal memberikan sentuhan akhir dan dia akan segera tahu atau mungkin mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia buru.

Langkah pasti laki-laki itu terhenti di depan tangga besi yang merupakan akses utama tempat ia akan melakukan bagiannya sebentar. Dua tiga dari pangkal anak tangga itu duduk seorang gadis yang berjaket hitam dan memakai tudung kepala. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan laki-laki itu datang menghampirinya. Seringai puas itu makin terlihat ketika didapatnya gadis itu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki-lai itu masih menyeringai.

"Sudah oke. Aku sudah menelponnya dan dia pasti sudah berlari-lari menuju ke sini. Sebaiknya kau naik, karena tidak lama lagi ia datang. Bagian puncak ini milikmu..."ujar gadis itu tenang.

"Kau memang yang terbaik lady.." puji laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terus didalam saku, lalu bertos ria dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya lady.

"Always.." jawabnya sambil menyambut tangan laki-laki itu. sambil memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti, dia berlalu. Ini adalah saatnya dimana laki-laki itu menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa ia memiliki selera dan cita rasa yang hebat. Serta pengatur suasana yang brilian.

Pemuda itu menaiki tangga yang menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah dirancang seemikian rupa untuk menjadi panggungnya.

...

TBC

TO BE CONTINUED

***  
AUTHOR'S SIDE

Huwaaaaaaaaaa!

Kuaaalllat saia!

Gomenasai teman-teman!

Ckckckck, gila! Udah berapa ratus tahun ya saia gak ngapdeth ni fict? Dan.. dan pas ngapdeth nih fict, ya ampun... gajenya bukan main.

Huft, jujur aja deh, nih fict makin gaje kan? Makin gak seru kan? Hah.. maklumlah, si author sudah hilang rasa.*digeplak*

PrenkzZz, maaf ya.. bila nih fict sudah telat, gaje, abal, aneh lagi. Maaf ya, maaf yang seluas-luasnya!

So, kalian masih niat buat ngeripiu kan? Ya kan *ngarep mode : on*

Ripiu ya minna-san! Saia mohon! Saia lagi butuh dukungan moral soalnya *lha apa coba?*

Osh!

Narsies dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing..**_

*ndak suka? Ya ndak papa sih.. hehehehe*

REVIEW YAK!


	9. Chapter 9

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

The last chapter of

Gara-Gara Puisi

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto

NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...

I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**WARNING : OOC Tingkat tinggi, Gaje *maybe?*, Deskrip aneh, dan pastinya... Misstypo.**

"_Kau tahu nona? Setengah nyawamu ada di atap sekolah.." terdengar suara yang sepertinya dengan sengaja dibuat serak-serak berbicara dengan Hinata dari telepon ungu mudanya._

"_Ha—halo... i.. ini dengan ssiapa?"_

"_Bila kau tak segera datang menyusulnya, Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup..." TUUT... TUUUT... TUUUT... dan telepon itupun terputus..._

"_Halo? Halo? Haloo?"_

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

Pintu akses ke atap sekolah itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang gadis tampak berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena telah berlari-lari di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan yang paling atas itu. gadis yang matanya bagai batu amethyst itu sungguh tak menyangka, bahwa hanya karena sebuah telepon yang tidak jelas juntrungannya itu. Yang kata orang di telepon itu bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup bila tidak datang dengan segera. Dan akhirnya, dia harus berlari-lari melewati lautan manusia yang bagaikan kesetanan sewaktu Akatsuki band manggung tadi, berlari-lari di lorong-lorong gelap sekolahnya dan tersandung beberapa kali karena saking terburu-burunya menaiki tangga.

Tapi, rasa ketakutan dan keresahannya itu malah terbalas dengan.. yeah, pemandangan yang menurutnya begitu mengagumkan. Lelaki yang berbalutkan jas putih itu tengah tersenyum dan menatap penuh sayang kepadanya, berdiri tegap membelakangi sinar bulan yang begitu terang.

"Akhirnya.. kau datang juga, Hinata-chan..." suara bariton pemuda itu menyapu segala kekagetan gadis lavender itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud dengan setengah nyawanya adalah dia... Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian mengucek-nguceknya matanya, untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Karena, baru beberapa jam tadi dia melihat bahwa pria itu tampak bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis lain. Dan, dia mulai bingung, apa yang sebnarnya terjadi?

"Kau kenapa hahh?" tanya pria itu sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana panjang putih pantaloonnya, berjalan santai mendekati gadis yang sedang terheran-heran itu.

"Na-Na-Naruto..kun?" tanya Hinata, untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar Naruto.. dan ternyata itu memang nyata.

Dia melihatnya. Dia melihatnya.

Naruto sedang berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya, dengan latar belakang yang bisa dibilang cukup romantis. Hinata menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian atap sekolah yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa itu. Di dinding-dinding pembatas atap itu menyala lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan warna yang di dominasi oleh warna putih, ungu muda, dan kuning terang. Di setiap sudut atap itu terpancang tonggak-tonggak besi yang diberikan rangkaian lampu berbentuk bintang kecil yang dirangkai dan menyatu pada sebuah titik di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

"K..Kau.. Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata tergagap, salah satu kebiasaannya bila dia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, yeah.. kecuali pingsan tentunya. Baru saja tadi dia melihat pemuda itu sedang bersama dengan cewek lain. Siapa sih yang tidak merasa tersakiti melihat cowok yang kamu cintai malah bersama dengan cewek lain? Dan, ditambah dia sekarang berdiri dihadapanmu dengan semua hal yang berbau romantis di sekelilingnya.

"Segalanya ini, ku persembahkan untukmu." ucapnya pelan, dan langsung menambahkan begitu melihat Hinata ingin menukas perkataannya. "Eisst, jangan membantah dulu nona. Kau akan mengerti sedikit demi sedikit..."

Lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata, yang disambut dengan malu-malu oleh gadis itu. Naruto terus saja memandangi dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, sementara Hinata masih takjub akan apa yang telah di sajikan Naruto padanya. Di sisi kanan bagian atap sekolah itu terdapat sebuah meja persegi yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya di isi oleh kursi yang dilapisi oleh kain putih berenda. Meja makan itudi hiasi oleh taplak meja berbordir cantik, yang telah terisi oleh dua piring beef steak dan spagetti. Di samping kedua piring itu terdapat dua buah gelas _fluet_, sejenis gelas wine yang tinggi dan bertangkai panjang serta sebotol Sampanye. Di tengah-tengah meja makan itu terdapat rangkaian bunga lavender dan lily— bunga kesukaan Hinata. Di tambah lagi, terdapat lilin-lilin kecil di beberapa sisi meja.

"K..kkau yang menyediakan ssemua ini N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terbata-bata, rasa percaya dan tidak mencuat di dalam dirinya bercampur dengan rasa kagum dan malu. Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyuman tipis pada Hinata.

"Hahh.." Naruto mendesah pelan dan menatap Hinata tajam. "apakah kau masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini? Ini semua untukmu My hime.. untukmu.."

Dan sekarang Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Rona merah diwajahnya bertambah gelap kala Naruto mengecup punggung tangan kanannya dengan mesra. Jujur saja, semua keresahan dan kesedihan yang tida datang bercokol dihatinya sirna sudah hanya dengan sentuhan lembut dari pemuda pirang ini. Seakan ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi tadi. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju salah satu di antara dua kursi yang ada di sisi meja itu. menariknya seraya menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk diatas kursi itu dan Hinata dengan rasa percaya diri yang makin bertambah kecil mencoba untuk menerima ajakan yang tak terucap itu. setelah memastikan Hinata merasa nyaman dengan kursinya, Naruto mengitari meja kecil itu dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ternyata jarak yang bisa dibilang 'sedikit' jauh itu masih membuat Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri sudah gemas untuk melihat wajah cantik yang memerah itu terus saja menunduk menyembunyikan sinar kecantikan yang terpancar dari dalam diri gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih nunduk-nunduk terus?" tanya Naruto masih saja gemas dengan gadis yang satu ini. Kalau bukan karena image keren yangin dia tampilkan pada malam itu, dia pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak meraih dagu gadis itu dan menatap warna ungu keperakan yang ada di kedua bola mata gadis itu. ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan rasa dan gejolak aneh yang kini telah penuh dan siap tumpah dari dalam dadanya.

"Aaah... a..tid-tidak.. kkok.." jawab Hinata cepat sambil memberanikan diri untuk mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada mata biru Naruto, tapi baru beberapa detik, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya jantungnya bagaikan jatuh ketanah hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan sedekat ini...

Tanpa Hinata sadari—karena ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan hatinya— Naruto telah bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Hinata. Membuka penutup botol sampanye itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas Hinata, dia ingin membuat gadis ini sedikit lebih rileks, karena diapun sadar bahwa bahwa dia juga tidak mampu menenangkan debaran jantung yang makin kencang ini.

"ini, minumlah.. agar kau menjadi lebih rileks.." tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan gelas berkaki panjang itu pada Hinata. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata meraih gelas itu dari tangan Naruto dan meminum sedikit isinya. Perkataan Naruto memang benar, dia tidak menjadi setegang tadi.

"Nah, gadis manis.. silahkan dinikmati.."

Dengan Naruto yang mengawali mengangkat sendoknya, mereka makan malam dalam suasana yang diam dengan aura-aura hangat yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sambil menikmati makan malam mereka, Naruto menyetel MP3 yang ada disampingnya. Darinya dimainkan lagu dengan melody yang indah dan klasik.

Entah mengapa, diamnya mereka adalah saat-saat dimana semua perasaan dengan mudahnya dapat tersampaikan. Tanpa kata-kata yang terucap mereka seolah saling memahami satu sama lain, seakan ada tali yang mengikat jiwa mereka merekatkannya dalam sebuah simpul mati yang bernama kasih sayang.

"Ughh, Naruto-kun.. jangan memandangiku terus.. kan grogi jadinya.." Hinata, walaupun tanpa melihat bisa, dirasakannya Naruto terusss saja memandanginya dan tangannya sedikit bergetar karena hal itu.

"Sialan. Bahkan noda saus yang ada di pipinya pun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ckckck..." Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari menatap Hinata yang tampak menikmati makan malamnya. Dan Hinata menyadari hal itu, entah mengapa kepercayaan dirinya meningkat walau hanya untuk balas memandangi Naruto. Dua mata yang bersinar bagai permata itu saling bertemu dalam naungan sinar bulan, ditambah lagi cahaya lilin kecil dan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip semakin menaikkan intensitas rasa gugup bercampur senang di atap sekolah itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua...

Naruto sendiri bahkan harus sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari noda saus di pipi gadis itu ke rambut panjang Hinata. Saking senangnya ia karena berhasil membuat sinar amethyst itu menatapnya.

"Mma-makanku bberantakan Naruto..kun?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Naruto, yang dengan mudah menguasai dirinya memberi isyarat dengan menunjukkan pipi kirinya menandakan bahwa ada noda di pipi Hinata. Tapi, yang namanya orang gugup dan malu karena sudah ketahuan makan berantakan kayak anak kecil, alhasil tangan Hinata yang agak gemetar memegang tissu malah mengelap pipi kanannya.

"Bukan Hina-chan.. yang sebelahnya." Kata Naruto dengan penuh pengertian. Sayangnya, dia bukanlah tipe cowok romantis dan Hinata tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto yang tampaknya ingin bangkit dan menghapus noda saus itu. Hinata dengan terburu-buru mengelap pipi kirinya, menghilangkan noda yang ada di pipinya. Naruto melengos sambil membatin 'oh tuhan, aku ini kenapa sih?'

Dan malam pun terus berlanjut..

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.45, sebentar lagi.. ya, sebentar lagi akan menjadi tahap akhir dari segala penantian yang telah di jalani oleh Naruto.

Lagu yang tadi di putar oleh Naruto, sekarang telah berganti menjadi sebuah jalinan nada-nada yang menarik untuk melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan dilantai dansa. Namun, ini bukanlah _ballroom_ istana tempat seorang putri menunggu seorang pangeran yang akan mengajaknya berdansa. Tempat ini adalah atap sekolah, salah satu tempat dimana Naruto bisa merasakan keindahan mahakarya Tuhan. Mereka berdua akan menuliskan kisah mereka sendiri, yang mungkin akan jauh, jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan kisa-kisah penyantar tidur.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping kiri Hinata. Membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata. Dan, walau tanpa ada kata yang terucap Hinata tahu akan semua hal itu, bahwa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berdansa. Dan tak dapat disangkal lagi, Hinata tak akan mampu menolaknya.

Mereka saling berhadapan, dengan jarak yang menjadi lebih kecil diantara mereka berdua. Dengan lembut Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dan tangan kirinya membimbing dan menggenggam lembut tangan putih mulus Hinata, menyelipkan jari-jari besarnya di sela-sela jemari lentik Hinata. Hinata sendiri, berusaha agar tidak canggung dalam keadaan itu, meletakkan tangan kirnya di bahu kanan Naruto. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan gemulai, seiring dengan lantunan nada-nada yang indah menyembuhkan telinga. Dengan kontak mata yang mengisyaratkan seluruh hasrat hati mereka dan genggaman yang terus saja saling mengikat, membuat ikatan mati dalam diri mereka. Saling melempar senyum yang menandakan bahwa tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang tidak menikmati hal ini. Terlihat dari pandangan Naruto dan pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Sebentar lagi..."

Suara riuh orang-orang di bawah sana tak mampu mengurangi kebahagian mereka. Mereka beruda, dimana semua muda-mudi Konoha sedang asyik menikmati kembang api di bawah sana mereka malah membagi kehangatan di atap sekolah ini. Denting-denting piano dari MP3 yang diputar Naruto sebentar lagi akan menemui akhir dari not-not yang menjalin melody yang menghayutkan itu. sebentar lagi.. Ya, sebentar lagi...

"_Kau datang sinari hariku.."_ tiba-tiba Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Hinata tertegun, kalimat yang amat sangat dikenali oleh Hinata. Kalimat ini, adalah salah satu bait dari puisi-puisi yang selama ini Hinata masukkan ke loker Naruto. Setiap paginya, dimana setiap anak masih berkelut dengan persiapan ke sekolah, tapi dia sudah sampai di sebuah loker memasukkan semua isi hatinya kesana, berharap si pemilik loker menyadari hal itu. membalasnya..

"_Mengusir semua kelam dihatiku..._

_Lewat senyuman dan tawa ceria penuh cintamu.."_

Hinata masih hapal bait-bait puisi yang sedang diucapkan Naruto ini. Surat kedua yang ia kirimkan pada Naruto.

"_Kau menyinariku dengan sinar-sinarmu.._

_Yang berpendar mengangkat semua risau hatiku.."_

Dia masih saja terpana, Naruto... ya! Dia yakin Naruto..

"_Jalan hidup yang berliku ini.._

_Mampu kulalui berkat dirimu.._

_Yang berdiri disana, bagaikan pilar-pilar tegak.._

_Yang penuh cinta dan keabadian..."_

Naruto kembali menarik Hinata.. dalam dekapan yang lebih intens dan tentu saja.. hangat. Menjaganya dari setiap belaian angin malam yang membungkus mereka berdua, membuat sebuah alasan pasti mengapa pemuda itu melakukan ini semua.

"_Sampai semua hasrat dalam diriku bangkit.._

_Berlarian menuju pilar-pilar cahayamu disana.._

_Menujumu.. mengharapmu.. menantimu.."_

"_Dan saat itu adalah.._

_Setiap detik-detik yang tak mampu lagi.._

_menawar kegilaanku padamu.."_

Mereka berhenti bergerak, kala denting piano tinggal beberapa ketukan lagi, menyelesaikan akhir lagu yang begitu panjang. Diiringi dengan kaki yang menutup dengan waktu dan cara yang sama.

"_Diwaktu aku mengharapkanmu.._

_Menunggumu mengungkap rasa padaku.._

_Sampai kau menyatakan __**' aku mencintaimu, sayang**__.."_

Seiring berhentinya denting piano itu, Naruto berhenti membaca baris kedua terakhir puisi itu. dia tahu, puisi ini belum selesai.. masih ada satu baris lagi, dan dia butuh orang lain untuk menyelesaikannya. Menyelesaikan permainan kata-kata hati, mengakhiri penantian, dan memulai sebuah alunan kasih yang menanti untuk mekar..

Dan dengan penuh keyakinan, dan semua perasaan cinta yang melingkupi hatinya..

Hinata pun mengakhiri puisi itu. Bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api terakhir malam itu, diapun berbisik..

"_Dan akupun akan membalasnya.. __**'aku juga.. mencintaimu... Naruto-kun..."**_

_**The End**_

_Author side's_

_Huweeeee! Akhirnya saia ngapdeth juga! Dan yang paling penting adalah... ni fict udah tamat! Yeaaah! Gila dah ada sembilan chapter tapi waktu nyeleseinnya makan waktu hampir setahun. Ckckckc... gila! Hah, akhirnya... fict pertamaku di Ffn nih dah selesai. Banzai! Banzai!_

_Ne, Rhyme juga mau ngucapin maaf yang segede-gedenya karena telah lalai sebagai seorang author... huhuhu... udah males ngapdeth, alur cerita makin ngalor-ngidul, pake ending aneh lagi! Haduh... maaf ya buat teman-temanku sesama pecinta FFn, entah itu Reader, reviewer, ataupun flamer. Karena di last chapter ini, saia mungkin belum maksimal mengeluarkan segala kemampuan Rhyme. Rhyme nanti bakalan berusaha untuk lebih baik di Fict-Fict mendatang! YeAHAHAHAAA!_

_Terus, Rhyme berterima kasih banget buat teman-teman yang dengan setianya nungguin nih fict apdeth sampe bulukan, yang senantiasa ngingetin Rhyme buat lebih baik lagi, yang suka banget ngedukung Rhyme. Aku cinta kalian semuaaaa!. Apa lagi buat Lou dan xXx, hehehehe, sering banget tuh ngingetin dengan kata-katanya yang berasa kayak cabe rawit, hehehhe... peace men! Nih aku udah apdeth. Yang protes gara-gara judul ma isi cerita kagak konek-konek... buat teman-teman NHFF yang lain, maaf ya, saia dah jarang ripiu fict kalian akhir-akhir ini!_

_Sekali lagi terima kasih, kalian udah mau ngikutin nih fict sampe the end!_

_Waduh, kebanyakan bacot nih saia!_

_Narsiez dikit gak papa yaphz?_

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

_***huhuhuuuuyyyy***_

_Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya!_

_R.A.B._


End file.
